Proyecto Phantom AU DxS
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Había hecho una promesa que a pesar de sonar común, estaba más allá de mi propia trascendencia: era encontrarle un sentido a mi existencia, era llenar ese hueco del porqué seguir viviendo, una promesa que le hice a un hombre en su lecho de muerte.
1. La llegada

OMFG no puedo creer que finalmente vaya a publicar esto :3 creo que tienen muchas expectativas con este fic, espero llenarlas todas. Oh sí, el título ni idea XD era mi "borrador de título" y se quedó. Cero creatividad.

Bien, no explicaré mucho, el fic lo hará por sí mismo en un futuro. Prometo caps cortos pero sustanciosos. Por ahora no habrá canciones, ya veremos qué les recomiendo para lo que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al increíble señor Hartman, yo los uso para mis malévolos propósitos sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom**  
**Capítulo 1:** La llegada.

* * *

Desde que puedo recordar he estado solo, luchando por sobrevivir, esforzándome por ocultar esa parte de mí que a otros les resulta atemorizante. Esa vez había pasado unos 3 días sin probar bocado, pero ayudaba ser mitad fantasma, tenía más energía de lo que alguien de mi edad normalmente necesita, pude mantenerme en pie por un buen tiempo.

Estaba lloviendo, las calles estaban desiertas, caminaba frente a muchos restaurantes y cafés, lucían acogedores, llenos de caras sonrientes que paulatinamente se transformaban en gestos de repulsión y pesar cuando se fijaban en mí: un delgado y sucio chico cabizbajo andando pesadamente contra la fuerza del viento.

Probablemente estarían diciendo algo como: "pobre chico huérfano, debería estar en un instituto de adopción", lo que me lleva a otro punto: mis padres. ¿Quiénes son, cómo lucen y por qué no estoy con ellos?, son preguntas que no puedo responder, solo puedo decir que por alguna extraña razón sé que no son responsables por lo que soy y por como he vivido, así que no los culpo, de igual forma, eso no serviría de mucho ni cambiaría mi actual situación.

Pude finalmente refugiarme en un local abandonado al final de una calle, me quité la camiseta y la sequé lo más que pude, luego me senté en el suelo esperando a que el clima mejorara. Pasé varias horas mirando hacia la nada, intentando mantener la mente en blanco. Para cuando la tarde estaba acabando, estaba semi-dormido con la frente apoyada en las rodillas; un ruido rasposo me devolvió la consciencia, pero no me moví. Lo siguiente que vi fue un par de elegantes zapatos frente a mí. Levanté la mirada y había un hombre de cabello canoso y ojos azules, observándome con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- me dijo con calma, supongo que intentó guardar la distancia para que yo no saliera corriendo.

Pero yo no quería correr, no tenía como…accedí. Si tenía un techo y comida que brindarme, incluso por escasas horas, no opondría resistencia.

Me ayudó a ponerme en pies, tomé mi camiseta y lo seguí; me sorprendió toparme con una limusina negra a la que el subió confiadamente y a la que yo ingresé con temor.

-No habías visto una de estas, ¿verdad?- dijo con algo de burla.

-No el interior- confesé. Mi voz sonó forzada, aunque el pareció sorprenderse más por el hecho de que yo supiese expresarme correctamente.

-Ya veo- se pausó. –No sé si hallas oído de mí, me llamo Vlad Masters.- El nombre no me pareció conocido, no hice gesto alguno. -¿Y tú tienes un nombre?

-No en realidad, si tuve uno, lo olvidé.

-Eso es algo triste- respondió intentando sonar comprensivo.

-No si no hay nadie que necesite usarlo- la verdad es que sí existía una palabra que pudiese considerarse mi nombre, pero eso no era algo que iba a comentar.

No hizo más preguntas, el silencio era opacado por el sonido de las llantas golpeando el asfalto y las borrosas canciones de una indescifrable emisora que el conductor tarareaba. El auto se detuvo y Masters bajó, yo hice lo mismo del otro lado; al levantar la mirada me encontré con una enorme mansión, llena de luz y lujo; no me di cuenta de lo boquiabierto que me encontraba hasta que Masters me regresó a la realidad.

Pude bañarme y vestirme con la ropa nueva que me dieron; luego, mientras secaba mi cabello, caminé hasta el corredor principal donde, al parecer, Masters me esperaba para comer. Antes de poder entrar, escuché que él sostenía una conversación con alguien más, quizá fue de mal gusto pero decidí escuchar con detalle.

-¿Quién es él?- habló una chica.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?- respondió Masters –Tiene que ver con eso.

-Genial, ahora te vas a ensimismar con él y te olvidarás de mí.

-Oh querida, eso no sucederá.

-A mi no me vengas con eso, te conozco bien, eres mi padre. Cada vez que tienes un nuevo juguete tengo que fingir que soy huérfana. ¿Por qué nunca me incluyes en tus proyectos?

-No es un juguete, no eres huérfana y no lo hago porque no estás lista.

-Si claro- sonaba molesta. –De cualquier forma, no pienses que vas a poder mantenerme alejada de esto.

-No quiero que te acerques a él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es peligroso?- Me sobresalté con el comentario.

-Tú eres la peligrosa aquí- se rió –Siempre quieres cambiar todo y a todos para que sean como tú.

-Suena a que actúo como Vlad Masters.

-Muy graciosa. Ahora vete, mi invitado y yo vamos a cenar juntos.

-Sí, sí. Como sea. Te veo mañana, papá.

¿Una hija?, eso era algo que definitivamente yo no me esperaba.

Masters no parecía alguien que tuviese la facilidad de forjar una familia, a pesar de portarse educadamente conmigo, el mismo lo discutió con su hija "ya lo habían hablado", eso me produjo un mal presentimiento. Entré con recelo a la habitación y como lo esperaba era un salón enorme, cuyo centro era ocupado por una enorme mesa que ya estaba llena de comida.

-Buenas noches- saludó con ánimo –Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Me senté del lado opuesto y sus empleados empezaron a preparar los platos de ambos, un poco de cada cosa: carne, arroz, verdura y una copa de vino. Error, yo odiaba el vino.

Había ya tomado un par de bocados cuando me decidí a hablar, ¿por qué me había llevado a su casa?, ¿qué tenía planeado?, ¿había algo que él sabía y yo no?

-¿Por qué me trajo, Vlad?- pregunté con fuerza, el detuvo la copa antes de poder beber algo

-Eres bastante atento- subrayó entrecruzando las manos frente a su rostro –iremos entonces al grano. Soy el líder de una organización anónima anti-fantasmas.

-¿Y para qué me dice eso?

-Bien, tú eres alguien especial, chico, y sé "qué" eres exactamente.- Comencé a sudar frío. Nunca nadie había hablado de ese asunto con tanta naturalidad –Phantom- expresó casi en un susurro, me estremecí a tal punto que mi estómago casi devuelve lo poco que había probado.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Te dije de mi organización- bebió un poco de vino –Te hemos estado observando, y luego de una muy larga persecución te he encontrado.

-¿Para qué?- ya imaginaba hacia donde iba el asunto y no me estaba gustando -¿seré su conejillo de indias?

-De ninguna manera. Eres único Phantom, quiero que te unas a nosotros.

-No.- Dije automáticamente –No soy lo que soy por gusto, ni siquiera conozco el motivo, no disfruto siéndolo y no voy a servirle a nadie.

-Muy bien- me sorprendió la calma con la que respondió –Entonces te pediré que te quedes aquí, podrás vivir como te plazca.

-¿Qué quiere a cambio?

-Déjanos observarte, no como el conejillo de indias que planteas, no te aplicaremos pruebas, estudiaremos lo que hagas como fantasma, a tu antojo.

No sonaba mal, pero tampoco era perfecto; convertirme en el sujeto de estudio de una entidad privada supuestamente inexistente no era precisamente lo que yo buscaba para salir de mi hoyo. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?, era seguir como un desterrado o convertirme en su juguete distractor.

-Muy bien- acepté resignado –me quedaré aquí.

-Me place escuchar eso- fue lo último que dijo y ambos continuamos comiendo en silencio.

Me asignaron una habitación al fondo del ala izquierda de la mansión, justo sobre el laboratorio subterráneo, fue evidente que me ubicaron allí a propósito. El desayuno se servía a las 8 de la mañana, el almuerzo a las 12:30 y la comida a las 8 de la noche, fue algo complicado ajustar mi horario de "comer lo que se pueda a cualquier hora" a "solo esto a esta hora".

La observación que Masters describió no fue tan mala, por lo general me topaba con un científico y una tablilla donde tomaba anotaciones de vez en cuando. Semanas más tarde me asignaron un gimnasio, no uno cualquiera, uno específico para fantasmas pero que podría ser útil para humanos. Me divertí en ese lugar, era fácil pasar el tiempo allí, y también algo benéfico.

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo, Phantom.- Dijo Masters un día al entrar al gimnasio.

-Bastante, gracias- gemí antes de atravesar una serie de láminas. Para ese entonces todos en la mansión se habían acostumbrado tanto a mi forma fantasma como a mi forma humana -¿tus científicos han encontrado algo interesante?

-Podría decirse- sonrió triunfante -¿te interesa saber?

-No realmente, solo quería saber si estoy siendo útil.

-Mucho en realidad. Pero hoy vine porque creo que es momento de enseñarte algo importante.

-Bien- bajé de mi pista aérea de velocidad -¿de qué se trata?

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si eras el único híbrido fantasma?

-¿uh?- esa era una pregunta que tampoco esperaba.

Yo era un fenómeno, en términos hostiles, dudaba mucho que alguien más sufriera mi mala fortuna. Nunca lo había pensado. Sin embargo, luego de los meses en los que vi cómo Vlad y su organización libraron millares de batallas contra fantasmas con resultados inesperados, había aprendido que cualquier cosa era posible.

-Así es- comenzó con voz pausada –Tú no eres el único híbrido en el mundo. No tenemos conocimiento de cuántos puedan existir, pero yo conozco a otro, además de ti.

¿Había más de uno como yo?, ¿por qué nunca lo supe?, ¿cómo era posible¿?, ¿cuántos podrían ser en total?, mi mente se abarrotó de preguntas sin inmediata respuesta, comenzó un ligero dolor de cabeza que por poco logra desviarme del objetivo principal y pregunta más importante: ¿quién era?

-¿Tienes algo pensado con él?- le dije intentando no parecer lo suficientemente curioso

-No. Éste sujeto es algo complicado- aclaró poniéndose junto a mí y sentándose sobre un aparato. –Pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero saber si te sientes listo como pare recibir una noticia de ese calibre.

-No veo por qué no- respondí fijando la vista en otro lugar

-De acuerdo.- Hubo una pausa mientras tomaba impulso para iniciar –Éste híbrido tiene bastante tiempo de serlo, ha tenido oportunidad de practicar con sus poderes, ha sido estudiado y ha permanecido en anonimato como tú.

-¿Podré conocerlo?- pregunté esperanzado en compartir algo que creía solo mío con alguien que quizá podría entenderme.

-Ese es el plan- sonrió con malicia.

-Excelente. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Ahora mismo estaría bien?

-E-eso sería genial- mis intentos por no sonar entusiasmado fallaron -¿Dónde?, ¿quién es?

-Phantom, creí que eras más listo.

-Por favor, Vlad- ahora era más un ruego, ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacer todo por el lado difícil? Instantáneamente mi cabeza comenzó a procesar la información. Un sujeto complicado, la respuesta –según Masters- siempre evidente, alguien anónimo y que él conocía. –No puede ser- no supe si hablé con sorpresa o burla –¡Tú eres ese otro híbrido!

-No era tan difícil de averiguar, ¿o sí?

-¿Cómo pasó?- quizá si sabía un poco de su situación, la mía podría dejar de ser un absurdo misterio.

-Hace años, en la universidad. Un accidente en el laboratorio me dio mis poderes.- Historia corta, no muy explícita, no muy útil.

-¿Y?

-Y…nada. Eso es todo. Nunca pensé que mis investigaciones del mundo fantasma lograran convertirme en parte de él.

-Si eres parte, ¿por qué lo combates?

-No por gusto. Estos fantasmas se han salido de control los últimos años. Yo siempre creí que podría hacer algo importante con estos poderes. Mis investigaciones se han prestado a soluciones anti-fantasmas. Por eso creé la organización, este es el trabajo de toda mi vida.

-¿Puedo…verlo?- me refería a su contraparte fantasmal.

-Mejor un encuentro amistoso- propuso levantándose. Tal y como ocurría conmigo, su transformación ocurría por dos aros de luz que cambiaban la apariencia física. Pasó de un hombre blanco y canoso a una figura azulada de cabello negro y contextura prominente.

Fue una lucha divertida, la primera de muchas en realidad. Sinceramente, Vlad Masters se había convertido en un sustituto de padre, la única persona que podría enseñarme todo aquello que necesitaba saber, considerando las adversas circunstancias de nuestra condición de híbridos, y yo estaba agradecido por eso. Decidí entonces ayudar a sus científicos de forma más personal, permití algunos análisis y pruebas, nada peligroso o absurdo.

Encontraron que la similitud de mi apariencia humana y fantasma –lo que no ocurría con Vlad- se debía a una muy especial estructura de mi ADN humano, que fue capaz de recibir, asimilar y moldear una entidad ectoplasmática molecular; todos estaban impresionados con el descubrimiento, afirmaban que mis dos identidades estaban tan compenetradas una con la otra que, en un futuro, difícilmente podría hablarse de ellas como cosas aisladas entre sí. Finalmente había algo de mí por lo cual sentirme orgulloso. El descubrimiento permitió especular que yo sería capaz de desarrollar nuevas habilidades fantasmales, de diversos tipos según intuían los científicos, e incluso poderes más allá de los ya conocidos en fantasmas. Eso llegó a ser algo positivo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¿Masters es bueno?  
-Jojo, se lo debo, es un buen personaje.

¿¡Masters tiene una hija!?  
-Arrójense de un puente si les place XD

Pobre Danny .__.  
-Seee, es fastidiable :3 es su culpa por ser tan lindo.

Blahblah, ahora que tengo un monstruo comepersonas, tendrán que dejar review n-n  
Gracias por leer :3

PD: No hago esto con frecuencia pero...¡¡Lean "Frozen Inside"!! Please .w.


	2. Ella

Si no se arrojaron del puente, hoy podrán saber quién es la hija de Vlad, aunque creo que a todos les fue obvio XD  
Bien, este cap está dedicado exclusivamente a ese asunto...aunque no puedo prometer que las cosas sigan tan "bonitas" como Danny las describe aquí, es más, prometo ENORMES cambios para el capítulo siguiente n-n

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al increíble señor Hartman, yo los uso para mis malévolos propósitos sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom**  
**Capítulo 2:** Ella.

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa de noviembre, recién había terminado mi entrenamiento y había tomado una ducha. Estaba conversando con uno de los científicos sobre los más recientes estudios hasta que me percaté de que había caminado a través de toda la mansión hasta el ala derecha, esa a la que yo nunca había ido y, donde presentía, tampoco era bien recibido. Nuevamente escuché la voz de la chica que hablaba con Vlad el primer día que llegué.

-¡Apúrate papá, vamos a llegar tarde!- gritó entusiasmada y apareció en el borde superior de las escaleras.

-Ya voy cariño, no me presiones. Soy de una generación anterior.

-No uses palabras bonitas para decir que estás viejo. ¡Solo vámonos!

El mismo porte elegante de Vlad Masters, la misma mirada intuitiva y el mismo aire de poder. Alta, de cabello negro perfectamente peinado, un vestido negro descubierto de espalda y una sonrisa con algo de perversidad. De pronto fijó su mirada en mí y detuvo el juego que sostenía con su cadena, sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los míos de una forma inexplicable. Ella era bellísima y yo la contemplaba como un verdadero idiota.

-Señorita Masters- Saludó el científico. –Así que hoy se gradúa de la secundaria.

-Correcto- sonrió complacida –Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi papá no dejó que ustedes vinieran conmigo hoy.

-Señorita, somos más de 200 personas y todas tenemos mucho trabajo por realizar. Es su padre quien debe acompañarla en una fecha tan especial.

-Supongo que tiene razón- comenzó a bajar las escaleras –Aunque eso no va a ser que él valla más rápido.- se burló a baja voz -¡¡Tenemos que estar allá en 15 minutos, papá!!

-Ya voy, no presiones.- Finalmente Vlad hizo acto de presencia y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras. -¿Feliz, princesa?

-Mucho, y no me digas princesa.- Luego regresó su vista a mi posición –Así que él es el famoso chico; ya me preguntaba si te habías quedado con él. Buena adquisición.- Sonrió de una manera que me fue imposible comprender, posiblemente podría categorizarla como desprecio, sarcasmo o un interés envuelto en eufemismo.

Padre e hija emprendieron marcha y desaparecieron por la puerta principal. Habían pasado quizá unos 8 meses desde mi llegada a la mansión y esa era la primera vez que veía a la hija de Masters con mis propios ojos. ¿Cómo alguien como Vlad tenía la fortuna de tener una joven tan hermosa?...¿y qué hacía yo pensando en ella? Sencillo, me impactó desde un principio.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunté a mi compañero luego de unos segundos de contemplar la puerta.

-¿El de la señorita?- asentí –Samantha, aunque Vlad nos tiene prohibido dirigirnos a ella por su nombre, por eso todos le decimos "señorita" o, como casi todos, ninguno se atreve a hablarle directamente. Es lo más valioso para el señor Masters y es una jovencita única. Hoy se gradúa de la secundaria con solo 15 años, por eso creo que Vlad tiene planeado dejar la organización a su cuidado algún día- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse revisando las anotaciones en su tablilla personal.

-Samantha- repetí para mí mismo.

Intenté sacar a Samantha de mi cabeza pensando en las pruebas que se habían programado para el día siguiente, también en los resultados de las últimas semanas y en lo que había estado discutiendo con el científico. Vlad tenía la facultad de realizar copias de sí mismo y manejarlas al tiempo para realizar un ataque múltiple increíblemente coordinado. Eso a mí me fascinó desde el principio y estaba intentando hacer lo mismo sin éxito alguno. La explicación a eso fue mi desarrollo corporal: aún estaba en época de crecimiento y hasta que no cesara, no podría lograr las más de 4 copias que dominaba Masters, al menos no sin defectos, el cambio hormonal que permite el crecimiento a mi edad estaba inhibiendo ciertas facultades en mis poderes y el anularlas químicamente sería fatal para mi lado humano.

Pasó una semana bastante ardua, en la noche del sábado estaba realmente exhausto, no quería pensar en nada o en nadie, me dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera existían, luego de una ducha caliente me recosté en mi cama e intenté despejar la mente. No pude. Unos pasos pesados y un murmullo ilegible se colaron por el corredor. ¿Era Vlad?, ese era el sonido de sus pisadas pero él era un hombre que solo hablaba cuando era debido, definitivamente se trataba de alguien más, pero ¿quién iría al ala solitaria de la mansión en medio de la noche de sábado?

-Idiota- el murmullo se aclaró –Tiene todo el dinero del mundo, pero ¿va a costearme el viaje?, no, me tendrá bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que tenga edad suficiente para usar un bastón. Idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!

¿Samantha?, si, definitivamente esa era su voz, insultando a alguien, pero era su voz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, ella entró sin levantar la mirada y se recostó sobre la puerta hasta cerrarla. Luego levantó la vista y me vio a mí, contemplándola mudo esperando a que se fuera por cuenta propia.

-Así que esta es tu habitación. Perdóname, pensé que estaba sola, solía venir aquí cuando estaba enojada y bueno…disculpa.

-N-no tienes que irte si no quieres- dije tartamudeando –Después de todo es tu casa.

-Sí, pero es tú habitación, a mi no me gusta interrumpir la privacidad de otros.- suspiró –cosa que no hace cierta persona por aquí.

-Disculpa que pregunte pero, ¿se trata de Vlad?

-¿Qué es tan evidente?- exclamó enojada y se sentó en la alfombra -¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?, al menos hasta que me sienta mejor.

-No veo problema. Pensé que nadie venía a esta parte de la mansión.

-Por eso es que me gustaba cuando era pequeña. Siempre que me enojaba con mi papá venía a este cuarto y me encerraba a dibujar o a hacer cualquier cosa para distraerme. La primera vez que vine fue cuando murió mamá- se rió como recordando algo gracioso –Le grité a Vlad que todo era su culpa y corrí lo más lejos posible hasta encontrarme con este cuarto, siempre me pareció acogedor.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas: la frialdad de Masters, el recelo por su hija, su afán de que todos los proyectos se cumplieran al tiempo, la necesidad de sentirse ocupado haciendo algo increíblemente difícil. Había perdido a su esposa y tenía una sola hija, y quizá una mascota si me contaban a mí. En cierta medida era un hombre solitario.

-¿Y por qué estás enojada hoy?- pregunté, quizá se iría más rápido si hablábamos al respecto.

-Sabes que me gradué el fin de semana pasado, ¿no? Bien, aceptaron mis solicitudes en casi todas las universidades posibles en Europa y él no quiere dejarme ir. Siempre dice que o soy muy joven o que "esa" universidad no es buena para mí. Pensé que al graduarme eso iba a cambiar pero al parecer lo hizo peor.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué lo hace?

-¿Te refieres al verdadero motivo?, no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-¿Has pensado en que quizá tenga miedo de perderte como perdió a su esposa?- levantó la vista e intentó comprender mis palabras –Técnicamente eres lo único que tiene y quizá no quiera quedarse solo aquí.

Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, pero de permanecer más tiempo en la misma habitación encerrado con ella, me iba a enloquecer. Pareció meditar lo que dije por varios minutos, yo intenté grabar su imagen en mí con la esperanza de ser la última vez de verla en persona –de lo contrario estaría en problemas con Vlad y eso no era bueno para mi actual estilo de vida-; llevaba unas botas negras de campaña, medias violetas, una falda negra de rayas verdes cruzadas, una pequeña camiseta negra y el cabello corto sobre los hombros con una pequeña moña verde.

-Tienes razón- dijo finalmente poniéndose en pie. -Quizá necesite darle un poco más de tiempo- rió para sus adentros. –Gracias, es fácil hablar contigo. Espero verte de nuevo.- me dejó nuevamente solo en la habitación.

¿Verme de nuevo?, ¡Masters iba a matarme!, ¿qué pensaría si supiera que su única hija visitaba a escondidas a su sujeto de pruebas adoptado?, iba a terminar de nuevo en las calles intentando sobrevivir ignorando que había gente a mi alrededor. ¡Yo no quería regresar a eso! Samantha era un punto intocable en mi historia en esa casa y no iba a cambiar. Si aparecía de nuevo, tendría que desaparecer mientras se iba o algo por el estilo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Entonces... .w. No acepto tomatazos por review, tengo un monstruo come-personas que me protege.

Así es, señoras y señores: Samantha Masters.  
De eso se trata un AU, ¿no?, tomé una linda realidad y la deformé a mi malévolo gusto.

Oh sí, alguien me preguntó: _"Si Vlad no es el malo, ¿quién es?"_ Dejaré que piensen en eso.

Un abrazo.

* * *


	3. Demonio interior

Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction. ¿Recuerdan que para este capítulo les prometí grandes cambios? Bueno, antes de empezar el capítulo les diré una sola cosa: prepárense, porque desde hoy, Danny no será el único que narre la historia :3.

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom  
****Capítulo 3:** Demonio interior.

* * *

Fue ese miércoles que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Los últimos días había sido víctima de un dolor de cabeza incurable que iba y venía a su antojo, nos vimos obligados a suspender los análisis en repetidas ocasiones hasta que me sintiera en condiciones favorables para continuar. En ese momento estábamos intentando el truco de la duplicación –en contra de los pronósticos- y el esfuerzo terminó en un semi-desmayo que me vi obligado a enfrentar solo, al estar encerrado en una cabina llena de aparatos de observación.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo. Se levantó y se transformó en fantasma, asumió posición de ataque y comenzó a destruir todo lo que había conmigo en la habitación. Logré ver la cara de asombro de los científicos tras el vidrio, muchos analizando, casi todos atemorizados. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para volver a asumir el control de mis poderes; mi cuerpo avanzó hasta el vidrio y en el débil reflejo que mostraba vi mis ojos llenos de odio y de un color rojizo que lograba helar la sangre.

Uno de mis rayos plasma rompió el vidrio y mi cuerpo se puso del lado de los científicos. La mayoría gritó y huyó despavorida, mi cuerpo soltó una risa fuerte cuyo eco resonó por unos instantes. Había un hombre tirado a mis pies, mi cuerpo lo levantó por el cuello y con la otra mano se disponía a atacarlo mientras cargaba energía ectoplásmica.

_-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Detente!-_ gritaba en mi fuero interno pero mi cuerpo pareció ignorar mis peticiones.

-¡Suficiente!- bramó la voz de Vlad a mis espaldas, mi cuerpo se movió automáticamente para encontrarse con él -¡Tienes que recuperar el control, Phantom!- me dijo, sabiendo con exactitud qué ocurría conmigo, algo que yo desconocía por completo.

-_No puedo_- fue lo que quise decir, pero solo yo podía escucharme.

-Lucha Phantom, no dejes que el fantasma domine al humano. Yo también pasé por eso, y es posible ganar, ¡hazlo!

-¡Maldita sea!- mi cuerpo y mi mente sincronizaron por vez primera. Débilmente lograba sentirme yo mismo, me obligué a ponerme de rodillas y sujetaba la cabeza entre mis manos con desesperación.

Pero no funcionó. El fantasma me venció e inició camino a encontrarse y enfrentar a Masters, quien viéndose amenazado, también se transformó en fantasma y preparó una carga de energía en sus manos. Yo me sentía como el conductor de un robot, observando todo a través de los ojos de alguien más.

-No me obligues a hacerlo, chico- dijo Vlad retrocediendo –No quiero hacerlo.

-_¡¡Detente, vamos!!- _pero mi cuerpo seguía sin obedecer. Mis manos prepararon su propia energía y sentí la respiración pesada.

-Lo siento mucho, Phantom- anunció Masters antes de darme una descarga de rayo plasma que me derrumbó de inmediato. Yo ya había luchado contra Vlad pero nunca logré averiguar el fin último de sus poderes. –_De verdad lo siento_- escuché, antes de quedar inconsciente.

Aparentemente la perfecta unión de mi ADN con el ectoplasma molecular tuvo sus fallas, quizá se trataba de un proceso natural de adaptación del humano al fantasma dentro de mí, una evolución híbrida, pero yo había perdido en la primera batalla, y no había muchas posibilidades de ganar la guerra.

Desperté gracias a un sonido de humedad semejante al ritmo de un reloj, fue difícil abrir los ojos y lograr que las borrosas imágenes cobraran sus verdaderas formas. Cuando intenté moverme, el sonido de unas cadenas me sobresaltó, estaba yo atado a ellas, enmarcadas por luz verde, inhibidores fantasmas, cadenas lo suficientemente largas para poder moverme por todo el salón, según calculé yo.

-Finalmente despertaste- dijo Masters saliendo de las sombras –lamento mucho tener que hacer esto pero no puedo poner en peligro a todos allá arriba.

-¿Aún sigo en tu casa?

-Por supuesto, no permitiría que vagabundearas de nuevo, así no soy yo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí?- era evidente que estaría un largo rato en el húmedo sótano.

-El que haga falta, Phantom- expuso con tristeza en la voz –Tu reacción fue distinta a la mía, desconozco cuánto tiempo pueda tomarte regresar a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, estarás confinado a este lugar.

-Es mi culpa, Vlad- respondí apesadumbrado –Yo los obligué a intentar la duplicación conmigo.

-No es culpa de nadie. Recuerdo que yo también quise explorar mis poderes lo más posible. Pero tú eres un caso especial, estoy seguro que saldrás de esta.

-¿Y si muero antes de lograrlo?

-Alguien que pasó los primero años de su vida en la calle no moriría aquí.

Fue la última vez que vi a Masters en persona por muchísimo tiempo, de hecho, no vi a nadie en mucho tiempo. Ocasionalmente alguien bajaba a alimentarme, lleno de temor y angustia, con un traje especial para protegerlo de mis poderes. Bah, como si pudiese moverme.

Permanecer en la oscuridad, inmóvil, adolorido y solo, me dio la oportunidad de explorar el mundo de una forma más humana que híbrida, sin embargo, esto último ayudó. Mi oído se agudizó considerablemente, pude llegar a distinguir las estaciones de acuerdo al sonido del viento que se colaba en el sótano, localicé el escondite de las ratas que vivían conmigo allí, diferenciaba el sonido de los pasos de aquellos que venían con la comida…luego el juego se volvió aburrido.

Llegué a un punto en el que me daba igual continuar o no con vida, las peleas contra el dominio fantasma de mi interior cesaron luego de los primeros tres meses, así que al haber logrado vencer, ya no tenía nada entretenido por librar, mi ocupación ocasional de bañarme en la semi-ducha improvisada que pusieron en el sótano pasó a ser cuestión de "solo si siento que hace falta". Me convertí en un pesimista de primera, todo lucía igual, cada maldito día todo era igual, esperaba morir pronto. Incluso Samantha pasó a un segundo plano. Aunque eso era lo que buscaba desde un principio, así que no me afligió de sobremanera.

Tres meses fue la última fecha que contabilicé, de ahí en adelante, no me importó mucho el paso del tiempo.

* * *

Phantom desapareció como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. En un principio pensé que se trataba de algún proyecto de Vlad, pero luego de estos dos años, estoy preocupada. Me siento mal por ese chico, la única vez que lo vi no lucía precisamente bien.

Y lo que me angustia aún más es que la fecha de su desaparición coincide con el accidente del laboratorio, muchos científicos fueron enviados a terapia luego de eso, no sé muy bien qué fue lo que sucedió pero estoy segura de que no fue nada bueno.

¿Por qué la obsesión con este sujeto?, es eso o permanecer en mi habitación las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana, debo encontrar algo en qué distraerme, luego de haber leído por completo todos y cada uno de los libros que pueden encontrarse en la vastísima biblioteca de la mansión.

Luego de que mi padre me encerrase en la mansión sin un motivo con peso aparente, he tenido la oportunidad de escaparme de mi habitación en las noches, las últimas semanas he optado por colarme en los archivos de la organización. Resultó que Phantom era un híbrido, eso me habría sorprendido más de no ser porque mi padre también era uno; había estado siendo estudiado por casi un año desde que papá lo trajo en otoño hace dos años, había tenido muy buenos resultados, pero incluso el día de su desaparición no tiene registro, nada, cero, en blanco, todo desde ese instante parece ser un hoyo negro.

Vlad anda preocupado por el descubrimiento de una entidad suprema fantasmal o algo así, no ha tenido tiempo de preocuparse por mí así que no ha prestado mucha atención a mis últimas pataletas-busca-información. De cualquier forma, no tengo nada, parece que mi esfuerzo por entender la desaparición de Phantom es vano.

Las últimas noches había tenido un sueño extraño: _estaba bajando unas escaleras hacia alguna especie de sótano, hacía mucho frío y cuando parecía encontrar lo que estaba buscando, veía el cuerpo de mi padre inmóvil en el suelo_. Siempre despertaba gritando. Esa noche no fue la excepción. Luego de la rutina grito-sudor-calma, me senté en cama a reflexionar el posible significado de las imágenes de mi sueño. Obviamente me atemorizaba el hecho de la muerte de mi padre, pero, ¿por qué un sótano?, hasta donde yo sabía no había perdido nada en un sitio similar, ¿estaban mis sueños intentando decirme algo respecto a mi más nueva obsesión con Phantom?

Click: La puerta prohibida.

Es la tercera puerta del primer piso del ala izquierda de la mansión. Desde un principio se me ha prohibido el acceso a esa puerta así que le puse ese nombre cuando cumplí 7 años; en realidad nunca quise saber qué se podría estar escondiendo ahí, hasta ahora, ¿y si el sótano de mi sueño era ese lugar?

Asalté la habitación de mi padre en su último viaje, robé su tarjeta de acceso, la que abre todas las puertas de permiso especial, y pedí a uno de mis amigos del grupo de científicos que hiciera un duplicado para mí con el pretexto de "soy la hija, también tengo mis derechos".

Esa noche me deslicé hasta el ala izquierda y abrí la puerta prohibida, era emocionante sentirse una especie de ladrón en un museo a punto de robar la pieza de exhibición más valiosa. Al entrar, vi las escaleras de mi sueño, fue espeluznante pero me obligué a continuar.

Bajé con lentitud intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, consciente de no saber qué podría estar al final de las escaleras y que quizá era algo que yo no quería ver, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y era mejor terminar lo ya empezado. Era un lugar frío y húmedo, perfecto para creaturas como la rata que acababa de pasar a mi lado y que, involuntariamente, me indicó el camino.

Cuando terminaron las escaleras no di crédito a lo que vi: alguien sentado en el suelo, atado por cadenas, dormido, quizá muerto. ¿Había Vlad perdido la razón?, yo sabía que era estricto pero ¿qué era esto de los castigos medievales? Me acerqué al cuerpo, tenía la cabeza caída y la ropa desgastada, el cabello tapaba el rostro, así que lo alcé con el propósito de descubrir la identidad de la pobre víctima.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Me encanta escribir como Sam .3.  
Les diré que de ahora en adelante, el fic será narrado 90% por Danny y 10% por Sam, para ver ambos lados de la historia.  
Oh sí, hablando de historia, alguien me dijo que está avanzando muy rápido, yo diré: ¡ja! pero es que la historia aún no llega a su "verdadero" climax :3

Sip, pobre Danny u-u  
Pero les va ir peor a todos en el cap 4, prepárense porque va a estar feo .o.

Amenaza de monstruo, blah blah...

¡Besos!


	4. El cambio

Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que hayan sobrevivido a las comilonas de mi monstruo .w.

Ely dijo que la cosa se iba a poner color de hormiga y así será. Así que por recomendación de la autora: "aleje por favor todos los elementos dañinos, cortopunzantes o no, de su cercanía. Llame a su entidad de salud en caso de necesitar asistencia médica, gracias." XD

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom**  
**Capítulo 4:** El cambio.

* * *

Esa semana no había dormido bien realmente, conciliar el sueño por una noche al menos me dio la esperanza de poder morir tranquilamente. Sin embargo, algo rozó mi rostro, no era el usual goteo de agua de invierno o el rasposo ardor del traje de mis alimentadores, era un contacto cálido. Me sorprendí mucho, sobre todo cuando una esencia de flores se apoderó del ambiente, ¡yo quería dormir!, al menos morir durmiendo, ¿por qué, lo que sea que fuese, no quería dejarme en paz?

Levanté la mirada para increpar a mi perturbador. Cualquier cosa me esperaba menos encontrarme a Samantha frente a frente, observándome con precaución. Había olvidado en cierta medida su aspecto, pero si hubo algo que hizo reacción en mi cabeza fue verla con el cabello hasta la cintura, le sentaba muy bien.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerte esto?- tenía la voz quebrada -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-N-no lo s-se- dije con dificultad, tenía un buen rato de no hablar aunque usualmente le hablaba al viento o cantaba para no perder la costumbre.

-Voy a matar a mi padre por esto.

-N-no es su culpa. E-esto pasó por mí.

-¿El accidente?- preguntó haciendo cavilaciones –De cualquier manera, esta no es forma de tratar a nadie.

-Tu padre pensó que era lo mejor para mí

-Él no sabe qué es lo mejor para nadie. Veré si te puedo sacar de aquí.

-No puedes. Vlad es el único que tiene la llave de los grilletes, y solo hasta que se asegure de que todo está bien conmigo me dejará libre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más necesita para comprobarlo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-¿En verdad no lo sabes?- suspiró con pesar –Dos años desde el incidente en el laboratorio.

-Vaya, ha sido bastante.

-¿Y por qué parece no importarte?

-Estando aquí mucho tiempo las cosas pierden sentido.

Creo que se molestó conmigo, aparentemente ella era alguien que disfrutaba la libertad –a su manera-. De cualquier forma, continuó visitándome periódicamente, creo que estaba empeñada en no dejarme morir y aunque su intervención en mis planes en un principio me molestó, luego se convirtió en una necesidad. Logró devolverme las ganas de salir de ese estado.

-¿En realidad no recuerdas tu nombre?- me preguntó una noche –No puede ser posible.

-Créeme, no puedo recordar nada que sea anterior a mi vida fantasma, lo único que sé es que me llamo Phantom, todos me conocieron así, todos lo asumieron así.

-Tienes cara de Daniel.

-¿Disculpa?- en ocasiones ella hacía comentarios que desviaban los temas

-Digo, si yo fuese tu madre te habría llamado así, Daniel…o Danny, sí, Danny me gusta más.

-¿Qué fijación tienes por los diminutivos?

-¿Fijación?, yo no tengo fijación alguna.

-No recuerdas el _"Samantha, pero llámame Sam si no quieres meterte en problemas"_, fue lo que respondiste cuando te pregunté cómo debía llamarte.

-Bien, bien…supongo que es cuestión de acortar distancia entre las personas, no creo que eso sea algo negativo.

-De ninguna manera.

-_Danny Phantom_- rió con desdén.

-¿Cómo dices?

-_Danny Phantom_, suena como a nombre de superhéroe.

A partir de ese momento ella me llamó por el nombre que me puso, Danny, no sonaba como algo que yo hubiese escogido pero si esa era una manera de hacerla feliz, bien podía hacerlo. Masters definitivamente no dejó que ella saliera de la casa, de cualquier forma, si ella huía él la encontraría nuevamente, y compartir tiempo conmigo parecía hacerle bien. De alguna manera nos conectamos de una forma sorprendentemente estrecha, se preocupaba tanto por mí que no verla durante el día llegó a ser incómodo.

Aunque diría que más que conexión, por ella sentía una fascinación, cosa que comenzó cuando por accidente descubrí que tenía una habilidad especial que solo funcionaba con ella: telepatía.

-Tengo 17- respondió a mi indirecta –Aunque todos dicen que siempre he parecido una adulta, son unos idiotas si me lo preguntan.

-¿Te desagrada la idea de crecer?

-No diría que se trata de eso exactamente, pero sí, básicamente.

-No entiendo tu fobia a la edad- me expliqué –Es algo natural, se supone que sepas vivir con eso.

-_Claro, tú eres un fantasma, tú nunca morirías_.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no dije nada- respondió alarmada.

-Claro que sí- repliqué –Dijiste que como yo era un fantasma no podía morir.

-Yo no dije eso, lo…pensé- reflexionó como si hubiese descubierto algo -¿puedes leer las mentes?

-No que yo sepa.

-Pero no creo que exista otra explicación.

-De acuerdo, piensa algo más.

-_Quiero ir a estudiar a Londres, quiero ir a estudiar a Londres_.

-Londres- manifesté y ella asintió –_Aunque preferiría que no te fueras_- pensé para mí

-¿Cómo que no me vaya?- preguntó molesta –Tú eres mi amigo, se supone que si eso me hace feliz tú debes desearlo para mí.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?, ¡casi gritaste!

-Sam…lo pensé- nos reímos un rato

-¿Telepatía eh?, eso sí que es interesante.

-¿Qué ser un híbrido no lo es?

-No para mí, soy hija de uno.

Luego, la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones se dieron mentalmente, intenté hacer lo mismo con las personas que bajaban ocasionalmente a dejarme comida pero no funcionó, al parecer era cuestión de una sola persona. Pasaron quizá unos 3 meses en esa rutina.

-_Discúlpame Danny, no he podido encontrar la llave_.

-Sam, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, eso es algo que no te corresponde.

-¡Claro que sí!, te prometí que te sacaría de este lugar.

-_Tu padre te mataría si rompes las reglas_.

-_Eso mejor que mantenerme en arresto domiciliario_.

Esa noche en particular estaba deprimida, había pasado semanas buscando la llave que me sacaría del encierro pero no había tenido éxito. El simple hecho de que lo estuviese intentando arduamente ya hacía que me sintiera en deuda con ella. Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, cada vez que eso sucedía yo la contemplaba detenidamente.

Un pito débil desplazó mis pensamientos.

-No puede ser. Alerta 6.- dijo examinando su reloj que ahora titilaba, no supe de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Sucede algo?

-La alerta 6 es para intrusos de alto nivel, algo malo está pasando arriba, Danny.

-¿Vas a subir?

-No se…creo que estoy más segura aquí abajo.

Error, nadie estaba seguro en ningún lado. Eso lo supe cuando Vlad en su forma fantasma atravesó el muro –no precisamente con sus poderes- y calló semi-inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Sam angustiada

-No te acerques.- le indicó buscando algo en su bolsillo –Libera a Phantom- arrojó la llave

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!

Nadie pudo moverse un milímetro antes de que otro fantasma apareciera, imponente, enorme, el cabello blanco flameando cual signo de poder, tomó a Vlad por el cuello y lo sujetó contra la pared con fuerza.

-Así que aquí te escondías- le dijo con ironía –No pensaste que luego de tu redada yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados, ¿o sí?

-Sam- dijo Masters con dificultad –¡hazlo ahora!

Ella obedeció, buscó la llave en el suelo y abrió los grilletes. Nunca había pensado en cómo sería ese momento, fue…extraño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, aunque me duelen un poco las muñecas.

-Hermoso- anunció el intruso –así que ella es tu pequeña hija, es más linda de lo que todos comentan.- eso me sacó de quicio.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- impuso Vlad con voz ronca –Deshazte de mí pero a mi hija déjala fuera de esto.

-Si tú lo quieres- dejó planteado su deseo, no fui capaz de observar, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero el grito desgarrador proveniente de Vlad me estremeció como nunca nada lo había hecho.

-¡¡No!!- gritó Sam en medio del llanto, fue todo lo que necesité para comprender lo que había sucedido.

* * *

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso?, ¿en qué momento mi vida se fue a pique dejándome completamente sola a la merced de un mundo que era doblemente peligroso para mí? Me nublé, ver a mi padre siendo asesinado por un fantasma cuyo rostro no puedo recordar me arrebató la consciencia, sentí las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, sentí el impacto del suelo cuando caí de rodillas, pero no pude pensar ni hacer nada más.

Un hueco pareció abrirse en medio de mi pecho, era una sensación dolorosa que parecía arder si intentaba respirar, eso empeoró mi estado de abstracción, solo era consciente de mi propia persona el resto pareció desaparecer en el tiempo.

-Y ahora que él ya no está…- una voz se coló por mi cerebro, no supe de qué se trataba hasta que el fantasma se posó frente a mí y la realidad colapsó contra mi cabeza –Es tu turno- me dijo, supe que compartiría entonces el destino de mi padre, cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor.

Pero nada pasó. Abrí los ojos quedadamente para adivinar de qué se trataba: una figura se interpuso entre el fantasma y yo.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Danny, fue cuando me hice consciente de su presencia –Tendrás que pasar sobre mí para llegar a ella.

-Vine por los Masters, niño, no tengo intenciones de ponerte en medio, pero no dudes en que lo haré si es necesario.

-Bien.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- pregunté alarmada, lo último que necesitábamos era otro cuerpo.

-Lo que se supone que haga, Sam- y luego pensó para mí: -_No permitiré que te haga daño, nunca me lo perdonaría._

Me…estaba protegiendo, dispuesto a entregar lo que fuera por mantenerme a salvo, ¿era mi impresión o realmente yo me había convertido en su soporte existencial?, de cualquier forma, el pánico me invadió cuando vi sus intenciones de pelear reflejadas en sus manos listas para atacar formando rayos de ectoplasma.

-Híbrido.- escupió el invasor –Muy bien niño, tú y yo nos veremos de nuevo, esto no termina aquí.- El fantasma desapareció.

Digiriendo lo que el intruso dijo, mi atención volvió a fijarse en mi padre, arrojado en una esquina del sótano. Corrí a su lado, para mí –no sé si grata- sorpresa, aún tenía un débil hilo de vida. Nunca le había visto en un estado de fragilidad, jamás, ni siquiera cuando murió mi madre y ahora era lo único que reflejaba; me miró con dulzura y yo tomé una de sus manos entre las mías.

-No quería dejarte tan pronto, querida- me dijo –Lo lamento mucho.

-Papá, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

-Ser fuerte, nunca rendirte y continuar lo que yo empecé.

-¿¡Y cómo sabes que lo voy a hacer bien!?- repliqué con rabia y llanto –Yo no soy como tú, nunca podré llegar a ser como tú.

-Y no tienes por qué serlo. Sam, tú eres perfecta tal cual eres, por eso sé podrás hacerlo.- Su voz comenzó a debilitarse.

-No quiero estar sola- susurré intentando contener las lágrimas

-Yo…me quedaré con ella, Vlad- Danny habló con firmeza –Causé mucho daño y de algún modo he de recompensarlo.

-Queda en tus manos, Phantom- asintió con debilidad –Así como la protegiste hoy.

-Hasta que me quede vida- prometió.

-Sam- me miró por última vez y dijo: -Te quiero mucho.

-¡¡Papá!! ¡No!, por favor, no…- consumida por el llanto solo fui consciente de que Danny me sujetó por los hombros y me aseguró que jamás estaría sola.

* * *

Había hecho una promesa que a pesar de sonar común, estaba más allá de mi propia trascendencia: era encontrarle un sentido a mi existencia, era llenar ese hueco del porqué seguir viviendo, una promesa que se hacía aún más importante por el hecho de haberla hecho a un hombre en su lecho de muerte.

No tenía idea de que alguien pudiese llorar tanto, Sam literalmente se deshizo en mis brazos y no fue capaz de levantarse hasta que se llevaron el cuerpo de su padre. Fue entonces que pude arreglarme decentemente, consciente de la magnitud del funeral que seguramente se llevaría a cabo entonces, sin autopsias, sin preguntas obvias ni respuestas mordaces. Solo hasta que tuve tiempo de estar solo me di cuenta de lo mucho que la muerte de Vlad pesaba en mí, fue la primera persona que me mostró compasión, independientemente de los motivos, porque era él quien podía entender la complejidad y desgracia de mi situación, realmente llegué a lamentar el no poder haber ganado mi lucha interna, de ser así quizá las cosas serían diferentes; tal vez la forma de recompensar aquello era protegiendo lo que él consideraba más valioso: su hija, fuera o no parte de mis intenciones.

El funeral fue un escenario de silencio absoluto, nunca tuve una idea clara de cuán grande era la organización hasta ese día, no pude contar la cantidad de personas presentes: científicos, oficinistas, combatientes…todo un ejército de personas, lamentando la partida de su jefe y –por no exagerar- el mejor entre todos.

Lo más preocupante en esa situación era Sam, su rostro y gestos eran de inexpresividad absoluta, no apartó la vista de la tumba hasta que los generales superiores hicieron la entrega simbólica y oficial de la organización. Ese ejército de personas saludaron a la nueva líder, una chica de 17 años encargada de un grupo especializado en la búsqueda y destrucción de entidades fantasmales.

-Pueden retirarse.- Dijo con voz seca y potente.

-Señor, sí señor.- Me impresionó que todos lo dijeran al unísono.

Mientras todos se retiraban, ella permaneció ahí, inmóvil, con la vista fija en la lápida y yo me quedé con ella, así sería mi vida ahora.

-Tú no me dejarás, ¿verdad, Danny?- preguntó sin mirarme, yo me acerqué por su espalda y le abracé con fuerza.

-Me quedaré contigo el tiempo que haga falta- tomó mis manos entre las suyas y nos quedamos un buen rato contemplando la tumba, en silencio.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¡Bom, bom, BOM! Una galleta virtual al que me pregunte lo que quiero que preugunten. No les diré lo que es :3 Oh, pero si les digo que no es fácil y que no es evidente.

¡Ah por favor! Ustedes estaban esperando la muerte del frutiloop desde el primer capítulo, aquí la única que lo quiso fui yo ¬w¬  
Pero ni crean que se desharán de él - los perseguirá hasta la muerte...mwahaha XD

Los quiero mucho .w. vamos para los 20 reviews con apenas 4 capítulos, eso significa mucho para mí. Dios los bendiga.

¡Abrazos!


	5. El secreto

¿Qué onda mis amigos lectores? No me querrán matar por la demora...¿o sí? ._.  
XD Okay, no. Les cuento: este capítulo es lo último que tengo escrito, tengo continuaciones en borrador por ahí pero no un capítulo en concreto. Prometo esforzarme para sacar algo pronto.

Por ahora, disfruten 8D. Pero advierto: el capítulo es corto y confuso .w.

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom**  
**Capítulo 5:** El secreto.

Realmente no entiendo su interés por la simetría, si algo se sale de control si quiera por un solo segundo puede perder literalmente la paciencia, y eso es algo difícil de lograr. Este sujeto, el 106 en la lista si no estoy mal, había bloqueado el acceso aéreo a la zona y era imposible acercarse si no era por tierra, eso nos retrasó 3 días. Pidió un bus realmente enorme para desplazar al equipo, unas 150 personas, contándome, e inesperadamente decidió acompañarnos. Todos nos paralizamos, no era una decisión que pudiese llamarse común, muchos tuvieron miedo, a mí me pareció arriesgado pero oponerse a sus decisiones era algo poco usual en mí, así que definitivamente no lo hice.

Estábamos solos en la parte trasera del autobús, ella distraída mirando por la ventana mientras escuchaba música, ignorando lo divertida que lucía para mí cuando disfrutaba un momento de "relajación". Repentinamente notó mi mirada sobre ella y se volteó sonriendo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le pregunté casi riendo pero ella negó sonriente y continuó mirando por la ventana.

-Me preguntaba…- contestó luego de un rato –Si esto se va a acabar pronto.

-No te entiendo.

-No es nada, no me prestes atención.

-¿Nuevamente con eso?- pregunté curioso –ah Sam, no empecemos otra vez.

-Danny, esto es difícil… ¿y si no se acaba? ¿Si nunca puedo terminar lo que mi padre empezó?, moriré siendo una completa inútil.

-¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa?, ¿crees que de ser una inútil estaríamos todos aquí?...has hecho un muy buen trabajo, Vlad estaría orgulloso de ti.

-Me pregunto cómo lo haces.

-¿Hacer qué?- su siempre comentario salido de tema.

-Hacerme sentir segura de mi misma, no sé dónde estaría de no ser por ti.

-Sigue diciendo esas cosas y la imagen de la jefe ruda quedará por el piso.

Reservaba sus emociones para cuando había crisis o para hablar conmigo, detestaba mostrar debilidad, aseguraba que era el primer paso para llegar al fracaso, mostrarse como una joven insegura ante un grupo de jóvenes aún más inseguros, era lo último que la organización necesitaba.

Giró su cabeza y regresó a su juego de ver por la ventana, pero bajó su mano hasta tocar la mía y entrecruzamos los dedos como lo hacíamos usualmente. No hay un título específico para nuestra relación, es mi protegida, eso es lo único claro; ¿Amigos, novios, amantes?, realmente no importa, no hemos cruzado las últimas líneas para ser lo segundo o tercero pero sí las suficientes como para no ser lo primero. Voy con ella a donde se requiera: apariciones públicas, reuniones, misiones…me presenta como Danny y fin del asunto, yo fácilmente puedo vivir con eso.

Conocía perfectamente el motivo de su depresión: faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños 23, nunca me lo dijo claramente pero supe que le aterraba crecer, al menos hacerlo sin que su vida tuviera algún hecho significativo; irónico, ella había hecho muchas cosas, salvado muchas vidas, pero nunca lo consideraba significativo. Recuerdo la primera vez que se deprimió con magnitud.

_Yo tenía mi regalo listo, estaba seguro que sería de su agrado. Al llegar a la mansión noté con sorpresa que nada parecía diferente, no fiesta preparada, no gente corriendo…nada. Fantástico, seguramente había dado la orden de "nada de cumpleaños", yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados y fui a su habitación, donde seguramente estaría ocultándose de la luz del sol._

_La última operación no había salido de lo mejor, perdimos 10 personas y cada pérdida le pesaba como su vida propia, desde un principio sabía lo difícil que podía ser pero aún no aprendía a superarlo debidamente, no es que yo fuera un indolente pero estas cosas pasan y no puedes estancarte en ello._

_Llamé a la puerta pero no obtuve respuesta, suspiré resignado antes de atravesar la pared para verla tendida sobre la cama en medio del cuarto en sombras, una botella vacía sobre la mesa de noche. ¿Había estado bebiendo?_

_-Sam, yo…_

_-No quiero nada, Danny- cortó mordaz_

_-Niña obstinada- le dije como broma -¿Me vas a dejar con esto entre manos?_

_-Puedes hacer lo que te plaza con lo que sea que traigas, solo vete._

_-¿Qué sucede contigo? Prefiero verte inexpresiva que verte como novia dejada en el altar._

_-Tus metáforas no me hacen gracia, ¿sabes?_

_-Muy bien, ¿de qué otra forma crees que voy a sacarte de ese estado?_

_-No quiero. Vete._

_-No me voy, tendrás que lidiar con eso._

_-¡Perfecto! Entonces yo soy la que se larga- Se levantó pero antes de poder moverse la sujeté y le obligué a sentarse de nuevo -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó enojada._

_-Darte tu regalo. Feliz cumpleaños.- suspiró triste. -¿Qué tienes?_

_-No tengo idea- confesó para dejarme aún más confundido –Es solo que…hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse y me gustaría que sí se pudieran._

_-Me gustaría cambiarlas para ti_

_-Gracias, pero eso tampoco funcionaría._

_-Entonces…- susurré luego de un silencio -¿aceptas mi regalo?- sonrió débilmente y asintió._

_Destapé la cajita y le entregué una cadena que tenía por dije mi signo, el mismo que ella había diseñado para mí; una expresión de sorpresa le recorrió el rostro y luego me pidió que lo pusiera en su cuello._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Me encanta, muchas gracias._

_-¿Prometes no ser tan amargada con tus cumpleaños en el futuro?_

_-Ser festiva no es lo mío pero creo que puedo intentarlo.- me abrazó efusivamente y luego pensó: -__muchas gracias Danny, en serio._

_-Cuando quieras- respondí y al mirarnos de frente terminamos besándonos tímidamente._

Llegamos al destino luego de un extenso trayecto, la base fue rápidamente instalada y todos estaban preparados para cumplir sus funciones según estaba destinado. Vortex fue apresado con prontitud y encerrado en el compresor que solíamos llamar 'termo'. El desastre que había causado con su habilidad para cambiar el clima era incalculable, tomó varias horas encontrar la manera de regresar todo a la normalidad con la escasa información que habíamos logrado recolectar del fantasma y el escaso antídoto que se preparó con parte de mi energía. Con todo recogido nos pusimos en marcha para otro largo viaje de regreso a la mansión.

-Aún no entiendo porqué viniste.- Expliqué faltando poco para llegar

-Tenía cosas que ver, teorías que comprobar.

-Así que has estado planeando algo.

-No creerás que me paso despierta la mayoría de las noches haciendo nada.

-Esa era una teoría que tú acabas de refutar.

-Te prometo que cuando tenga algo claro, lo sabrás todo.

"Cosas claras", ese es un término que poco puede aplicarse a mí, mi vida casi en su totalidad ha estado falta de claridad en cualquier aspecto, siempre reaccioné de forma automática a la incertidumbre: angustia, rabia, curiosidad. Y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Al llegar las cosas se desarrollaban con naturalidad, otro día de arduo trabajo, sin embargo yo me sentía intranquilo y mi aún más intranquilo sentido de curiosidad hizo de las suyas en mi cabeza: Sam ocultaba algo grande.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¡Jaja! No podrían estar más extraviados en mi fic que ahora 8D  
Pueden hacer preguntas, pero no prometo responderlas si eso afecta el desarrollo del fic.

**Galletas virtuales! :3**

Una para **Gatita Gotica** por preguntar sobre la conexión telepática de Danny y Sam, eso era lo que yo quería que preguntaran. Respondiendo a esa pregunta diré que: en el cap anterior, se describió la evolución/transformación de los sentidos de Danny. Eso, sumado a sus poderes fantasmas, resultó en una súper habilidad para escuchar los pensamientos (ondas de baja frecuencia), y solo aplica para Sam porque fue ella quien permaneció más tiempo con él luego de dicha evolución.

Otra galletita para **Eli Fentom** por descubrir de dónde obtuve inspiración para el fic. Evidentemente es del anime _Hellsing_, y aunque la relación entre Alucard e Íntegra no es la misma que entre Danny y Sam, yo si percibo una tensión entre el vampiro y su ama que me animó a esta cosa.

Adivinaron! A partir de hoy el fic es un AU-DxS n-n


	6. El diario

¡Ah! Cómo me costó trabajo este cap! ._. Tenía un hueco horroroso entre el cap 5 y el cap 7, y lo que me alegra, dentro de la basura que resultó ser este cap, es que le pude dar sentido al título del fic. (Bien por Ely!)

Gracias por sus reviews, Dios los bendiga.

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom**  
**Capítulo 6: **El diario

Eran contadas las situaciones en las que manteníamos un secreto mutuo, parte de nuestra convivencia estaba basada en la extrema confianza, pero en caso de ocultar algo, era por ser irrelevante o increíblemente impropio, dudaba que se tratara de lo primero. Parte de la confianza que mencioné permitió que no fuese necesario el uso de artefactos antifantasmas para impedir mi entrada a cualquier lugar de la mansión –eso y que Vlad fuese su dueño original- así que no me preocupó el encontrar barreras inquebrantables, lo preocupante era saber dónde buscar…y qué era lo que estaba buscando.

Evoqué las palabras de Sam en una conversación que tuvimos unos años atrás, devanándome el cerebro en encontrar respuestas en hechos que ocurrieron en el pasado y que quizá me serían de utilidad:

_-La descubrí hace poco- dijo con la voz llena de orgullo –Tiene absolutamente todo el inventario de las historias que te puedas imaginar, supongo que nos será de mucha utilidad._

_-¿Por qué crees que tu padre no te había dicho nada?_

_-Seguramente por la misma razón por la que no mencionó la habitación en la que te encontré. He estado pensando en las muchas razones que pudo tener pero la única que se me ocurre es que quería protegerme. De muchas cosas, supongo. Estoy muy emocionada por saber qué voy a encontrar ahí._

_-¿Me permitirás acompañarte?_

_-Aún lo estoy deliberando…- sonrió con malicia y luego me mostró la lengua -¡Claro que sí!_

En esa ocasión me contó que, de la misma forma en la que halló _mi_ sótano, encontró una habitación bajo el laboratorio 5, una especie de bodega de documentos llena de historiales de "cuentos" fantasmales y testimonios humanos…un trabajo que su padre nunca comentó pero que realmente le había costado un enorme esfuerzo. Eso evocó otro recuerdo, sucedido semanas después del primero.

_-No puedes volver- me prohibió con la voz áspera –Hay cosas que son exclusivas para mis ojos y no quiero que te veas envuelto en ellas._

_-Puedo perfectamente mantenerme alejado de todo lo que no quieres que vea- aseguré con firmeza, había descubierto tantos poderes por aprender que la idea era irresistible –Solo quiero unos apartados y…_

_-Dije que no, Danny, y si de verdad me aprecias no debes volver a entrar._

_-Esa no es una jugada limpia- ¿cómo enfrentar mi afecto a sus decisiones?_

_-Lo sé y lo siento. Confía en mí, es lo mejor._

Eso despejó todas mis dudas: aquel secreto era el mismo de ahora.

No pude esperar al anochecer para poner mi plan en acción, tenía que saberlo en ese preciso instante. Siendo invisible e intangible, me colé por el laboratorio 5 –de estudio evolutivo- y asomé mi cabeza por la habitación oculta. Fue un alivio que al entrar de lleno no sonara ninguna alarma. Aterricé y comencé a buscar información en todas las gavetas posibles. Fue desesperante, ¡no había nada que yo no hubiese visto ya!, ¿¡qué era lo mucho que había por ocultarme!? Entonces algo llamó mi atención: muy escondida tras una gran gaveta grisácea, había un baúl negro que llegaba a las rodillas, cerrado con candado y sin una pizca de polvo, contrario al de por sí polvoriento lugar.

Fui hasta el baúl y destruí el candado usando un pequeño rayo plasma, cedió sin ninguna dificultad y cayó al suelo. Abrí el baúl y en su interior había un par de carpetas cafés llenas de documentos, junto a ellas un cuaderno desgastado que tenía las iniciales V.M. en la pasta. Mi atención se enfocó de forma absoluta sobre el acrónimo de Vlad Masters y saqué el cuaderno para darle una ojeada. Era una especie de diario, había anotaciones de cualquier tipo de extensión y había muchas que carecían de fecha. Intenté leer una página hacia la mitad del cuaderno pero no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería, decidí leerlo desde el principio.

_Septiembre 3:_

_Han pasado muchos años desde aquel incidente en la universidad, no entraré en detalles pues lo que es verdaderamente importante comienza aquí, no en aquel entonces. Cuando obtuve mis "habilidades" me di cuenta que, a pesar de ser un proceso doloroso, me habían sido otorgadas por algún motivo y debía hacer uso de ellas._

_Esa fue la razón para crear una organización anit-fantasma, una que pudiese proteger al mundo humano de los constantes peligros que venían de la Zona Fantasma. Ese lugar, con una belleza espeluznante, no era el espacio maravilloso que muchos teóricos afirman que era, es el lugar donde el mal mismo está oculto, esperando atacar. Y eso lograba erizar cada cabello de mi nuca las pocas veces en las que he estado ahí._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de que mis motivos sean nobles, estar inmerso tanto tiempo en mi trabajo me ha alejado de aquellos que me importan, entre ellos mis amigos de la universidad Jack y Madeline –aquellos que 'causaron' mi accidente y aún lo desconocen-, cuyas últimas noticias fueron el nacimiento de su primera hija; y también de Liliana, mi esposa, que aunque siempre a mi lado, se ha mantenido distante estos últimos días. Me pesa de sobremanera tener que elegir entre mi misión y mi trabajo._

_Hoy, que finalmente todo parece ser estable en mi organización, inicio este diario como bitácora de mi proceso._

A pesar de pasar con él exclusivamente un par de años, jamás vi que Vlad hubiese sido tan sincero con otros como lo era consigo mismo en este diario. Habiendo terminado de leer la primera anotación busqué entre las carpetas. Había una de documentos y otra de fotos. Opté por revisar la segunda, así posiblemente tendría mejores referencias visuales sobre lo que Vlad había escrito.

En la primera foto habían tres personas: dos hombres y mujer. Uno de los hombres era delgado y de cabello blanco y el otro era "enorme" y tenía el cabello oscuro, la mujer tenía el cabello cobrizo ensortijado y los ojos violetas. Había una inscripción en el pie de la foto: "_Madeline, Jack y yo_". Eran esos sus compañeros de universidad, aquellos que lo habían convertido en un halfa. Para ser sincero, me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que Vlad tomó ese asunto de ser un fenómeno, en el momento en el que _desperté_ como un halfa, me llené de pánico e incluso pensé en…de cualquier manera, aún no encontraba lo que me era pertinente y continué leyendo.

_Septiembre 30:_

_Los proyectos de investigación sobre los fantasmas nombrados Skullker y Desiree ofrecen buenos resultados: los fantasmas están fuertemente ligados a su vida anterior y sus habilidades especiales proceden de las sus antiguas características humanas más relevantes. A raíz de esos resultados me permito predecir que un halfa podría desarrollar sus habilidades fantasmas de forma voluntaria, cosa que no sucede con los verdaderos fantasmas. Es así que la evolución de un mitad-fantasma significaría el crecimiento del mismo y la posible extinción de su parte fantasma cuando el humano muera._

_Es un alivio, siempre me fue preocupante el saber qué habría del otro lado y ahora que parece haber una teoría sólida, puedo dejar mis preocupaciones de lado y continuar trabajando en el desarrollo de armas y técnicas que puedan destruir a los fantasmas con el propósito de proteger a los humanos._

La siguiente foto era similar a las que los grupos de pesca tienen como inventario: un grupo de personas junto a la presa capturada. Esta vez era una fantasma de largo cabello negro –Desiree, diría yo- atrapada en una especie de campo de energía, mientras un grupo de hombres y mujeres de blanco sonreían –entre ellos Vlad- frente a la foto. El pie de foto decía: _Primera captura_.

_Noviembre 12:_

_Hoy recibimos una carta de Jack y Maddie. Era corta y expresaba los mejores deseos para mí y mi proyecto. Ellos eran las únicas personas ajenas que conocían de este secreto. Cuentan que todo en casa anda bien y que han logrado establecer su propio laboratorio para investigación fantasma en su casa. Su hija crece saludable. Esperan poder continuar escribiendo._

_Esa fue la mejor noticia en todo el día, luego de las complicaciones gracias al intento de escape de los fantasmas que tenemos en el laboratorio. Me alegra que el éxito no sea exclusivo para mí._

No había fotos que hicieran referencia a esa anotación. De hecho no hubo muchas fotos en fechas posteriores, había una que databa de casi dos años después de ese 12 de noviembre y adelanté el diario hasta esa fecha.

_Agosto 27:_

_El destino tiene curiosas maneras de obrar. La noticia de mi primer hijo junto el segundo de mis amigos fue casi simultánea, cualquier persona puede pensar que realmente nos pusimos de acuerdo para que sucediera casi al mismo tiempo. Ha sido difícil encontrar un equilibrio entre la organización y el embarazo de Liliana pero lo he logrado y ella se encuentra agradecida de que finalmente pueda brindarle algo de atención en periodos de tiempo extendidos._

_Nunca me vi como un hombre de familia: es cierto que mi esposa es indispensable en mi vida y que realmente la amo, pero jamás planeé algo más que una vida de pareja. Aún así, es angustioso el no saber lo que mi condición podrá hacer en mi heredero, de obtener las mismas habilidades que yo, habría que tratarle no como a un bebé, sino como a un ser de peligro potencial. No quiero eso para mi hijo._

_Por otra parte, con la integración del departamento de entrenamiento en combate, hemos podido evitar los últimos dos intentos de invasión fantasmal sobre el mundo humano, el número de los empleados crece y con ello la posibilidad de tener más y mejores resultados, todo está funcionando tal y como me lo propuse en mis planes elaborados para matar tiempo en el hospital, mientras estuve internado recuperándome del accidente._

Las siguientes anotaciones narraban sobre el descubrimiento de un nuevo elemento hallado en las superficies de algunos asteroides –vaya, investigación espacial- denominado como "ectouranium", una sustancia lo suficientemente poderosa como para repeler los ataques de cualquier fantasma y su transformación en armas para ayudar al propósito de la protección humana.

_Noviembre 15_

_Luego de estos meses de ardua investigación, hemos podido convertir un pedazo de roca espacial en materia maleable, eso significa que pronto podremos convertirla en municiones para armas de combate. El equipo se encuentra motivado, los resultados son óptimos y hay muchas expectativas en el proyecto._

_Además de las buenas noticias con el proyecto, me encuentro especialmente animado con el asunto de mi hijo. Los exámenes muestran que no hay nada "anormal" en él…en ella, debería decir. Mi pequeña Samantha, aún debemos discutir el nombre pero cierro mis apuestas por ese._

Me detuve a reírme con nostalgia ante la posibilidad de un Vlad Masters encariñado con su pequeña bebé. Era algo divertido. Fotografías posteriores lo mostraban a él con su esposa y un pequeño bultito entre los brazos.

Continúe leyendo. Se describía el avance en armamento y de las simultáneas victorias que, un equipo en crecimiento, empezaba a tener. Sin notarlo, leí el paso de años enteros en apenas unas horas. Entonces llegué a la anotación del día de la muerte de Liliana. No entraré en detalles, pero era un texto sombrío, lleno de evidente angustia y desesperación. A partir de ese día, el diario cambió. Me refiero a que Vlad no continuó escribiendo de la misma manera.

_Abril 14_

_Las investigaciones nos permitieron dar con un aspecto importante de los fantasmas: envejecen. Eso hace posible imaginar que, un híbrido, ha de envejecer y morir sin dificultad alguna, lo que no está claro es, si después de morir, el lado fantasma perdura._

_No hay noticias de los Fenton._

En ese instante sentí que no debería continuar leyendo, sin embargo lo hice…y no fue algo que yo esperara.

_Junio 3_

_Jack escribió. Él y Maddie continúan con sus investigaciones en materia fantasma, claro que de manera no tan efectiva como quizá lo esté haciendo yo. Esta semana ocurrió un accidente en su laboratorio y su pequeño hijo resultó afectado. Al parecer no es nada grave, pero parece desarrollar habilidades…"diferentes". Como broma le han apodado "Phantom"._

_Evidentemente se trata de otro híbrido, sin embargo aún me encuentro en precariedad para hablarle del asunto. Espero poder hacerlo con prontitud._

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza, un nudo en el estómago. Tragué saliva y leí lo que parecía ser la última anotación del diario:

_Octubre 8_

_Hace meses no recibía noticias de mis amigos, hoy me llevé una horrible sorpresa cuando, al leer las noticias, me enteré de que la familia Fenton había sido víctima de un horrible accidente, un incendio al parecer. Alarmado llamé a Amity Park y la horrible noticia fue confirmada._

_Sin embargo, en la noticia se hablaba de 3 cuerpos, dos adultos y una niña…el chico debió sobrevivir, y yo he de buscarlo…no puedo permitir que lo último que queda de mis compañeros esté a la deriva. Además, las posibilidades de que él sea algo como yo, son bastante alentadoras, podrá serme útil en más de un sentido._

_Hoy, el Proyecto Phantom da inicio._

Aspiré profundo. No había duda, ese niño era yo. Aquellos en las fotos, el tipo gordo y su mujer eran mis padres, la niña pelirroja mi hermana. Sentí que el mundo cayó sobre mí de golpe, no lloré pero me enojé por no sentir ganas de hacerlo.

-¿No podías esperar tres días más para saberlo?- Una voz atajó a mis espaldas, era Sam.

-¿Qué sucedería exactamente en tres días?- Cuestioné, aún con la mirada en el diario.

-Me había trazado un plazo para hablarte al respecto y en tres días se cumplía.- Escuché cómo se acercaba y el hondo respiro que dio antes de agacharse a mi lado. –Por eso te pedí que no entraras.

-Vlad todo el tiempo lo supo. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-Danny, mírate: no lo tomas bien. ¿Cómo crees haberlo tomado hace años?

-Es un buen punto, pero no justifica el silencio.

-No voy a cuestionar las decisiones de mi padre.- Dijo con sinceridad. –Solo puedo decirte que aunque parece sínico, lo entiendo.

-¿Quieres decir el hecho de quererme como sujeto de estudio?

-En realidad me refiero a mantenerte como la única cosa que lo ata a su pasado antes de la muerte de mi madre: un pasado feliz.- Escuché una leve risita y luego me tomó por el hombro. –Vamos, tenemos reunión en unos minutos.

**Continuará.**


	7. Pasado y Tentación

Tengo un sueño de muerte -w- Esta semana ha sido espantosa...aunque fructífera. Acabamos el primer periodo de este semeste y mis notas van geniales (sí, soy nerda XD)  
Aquí empieza lo que el mundo ha pedido: DxS en forma .w. ¡No demora el lemon, lo prometo! .w.

Hay un par de cosas que quiero explicar, no van en el fic (y a mí como autora se me hacen obvias) pero es imprescindible que las conozcan para entender:

**1.** Esta historia está en parte basada en el _"¿Qué habría pasado si Vlad no quisiera venganza?"_, sería un sujeto bueno. Eso nos lleva al hecho de que pensaba en Jack -y aún más especialmente- Maddie como amigos...ese es el punto: Vlad veía a Maddie como su amiga, por eso terminó casándose con esa mujer que yo deliberadamente llamé Liliana...

**2.** En el diario Vlad dijo_ "Aparentemente un incendio"_, ¿la palabra 'aparente' no les hace sospechar nada? .__. ¡Una explosión de laboratorio, chicos, una explosión! Por eso es que Danny no recuerda nada: trauma post-accidente. (término que acabo de inventar).

Ahora sí, a leer:

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom  
Capítulo 7: **Pasado y tentación

Si hubo un momento para sentirme miserable fue ese, la expresión taciturna en su verde mirar podría descorazonar hasta a un desquiciado insensible. Soné egoísta y cruel, todo contrario a lo que realmente quería transmitir. Ni modo, no había marcha atrás.

Caminó a mi lado en silencio, meditabundo, dejando que la pena le acabara por dentro. Me enfurecí. ¿Por qué rayos no me decía nada? Me detuve unos metros antes de la puerta de mi oficina y él se detuvo cuando notó que caminaba solo.

-Vamos.- Volteó y me dijo inexpresivo. -¿Quieres llegar tarde?

-Deja de hacerte el idiota.- Espeté furiosa.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Mierda, ¡di algo!

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Se acercó a paso lento, el rostro ensombrecido.

-¡Lo que sea!, insúltame si hace falta pero no te dejes consumir. ¡Me enfurece!

-Soy yo quien debería estar furioso.

-¡Es ese mi punto! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Acabas de descubrir la verdad sobre tu pasado y actúas como si te fuera indiferente.

Enmudeció ante mi expresión iracunda. Me dolió la cabeza de tener fruncido el ceño por un periodo tan extenso. Me miró con el rostro inexpresivo pero con los ojos llenos de tristeza e inseguridad, levanté una ceja ante su expresión, escéptica.

-No sé cómo actuar.- Dijo finalmente. –Ya no cargo el peso de mi ensombrecido pasado, pero sí con el de un pasado en ignorancia y soledad. El pasado no puede arreglarse, Sam, tú bien lo sabes.- El comentario me hizo estremecer. –Debería dolerme el haber perdido a mi familia, pero lo cierto es que me duele no saber nada de ellos…me duele que no signifiquen más que unas personas en una foto.

Respiré hondo y le abracé con fuerza, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y él regresó el abrazo.

-Piénsalo de este modo: no sabes qué podría estar pasando ahora si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Ahora tienes una identidad, una misión y un hogar.- Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía. –Y lo más importante: no estás solo, nos tenemos mutuamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa era una verdad absoluta e inmutable: él y yo sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Ambos habíamos perdido a nuestras familias y solo conocíamos aquello que estábamos viviendo: combatir fantasmas. Quizá el dolor de mi pérdida no podía equipararse al dolor de su descubrimiento, pero no tenía más palabras que aquellas que dije con sinceridad plena: el presente era lo único que teníamos asegurado.

Me besó la coronilla con ternura. –Intentaré asumirlo de la mejor forma posible.

-No se trata de que lo olvides, simplemente no dejes que nuble tu mente.

-Hecho. Y gracias.

-Cuando quieras, Danny.

* * *

Entramos a la oficina y había un montón de ancianos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Sam se sentó en la silla principal y se me hizo una imagen graciosa el ver a una hermosa joven liderando una mesa de vejestorios. Contuve la risa.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas en las que no quise centrar mi atención. Lo cierto era que aún me sentía desconcertado por el asunto de mi familia, ¿qué podía hacer yo al respecto excepto sentirme miserable? La respuesta era una sola: nada. No podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Y durante varios minutos me convencí de aquello: ahora, y en aquel entonces, me encontraba en impotencia absoluta para evitar la tragedia, debía ser agradecido con lo que tenía ahora…al menos no estaba muerto. Lo único que podía hacer a plenitud y de forma expiatoria era honrar a mi familia extinta, continuar viviendo, haciendo todo de la mejor forma posible.

Sam llamó mi atención y luego de responder con un aturdido "¿Eh?", comprendí que hablaban de mi participación en una batalla.

-Te enviaré con un grupo de 50 hombres.- Me dijo con voz fuerte, todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de pánico.

-¿51 hombres? ¡A caso ha perdido la cabeza!- Exclamó uno de los sujetos.

-Créame si le digo que incluso eso es un exceso de personal.- La voz de Sam sonó confiada, aunque yo pude notar la burla impresa en el tono. –Con Phantom de nuestro lado tenemos esta batalla asegurada.- No me agradó del todo la manera en la que se refirió a mí como su mejor arma, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Espero que tenga razón, señorita Masters.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, se lo aseguro.- Regresó la vista hacia mí y guiñó el ojo como señal de confianza.

Cuando encontramos al fantasma, me sobresalté al notar el absoluto control que tenía sobre la zona, no le habían dado el nombre de Maleza por nada. La orden era detenerlo, sin importar su captura o su destrucción. Mis ataques normales no surtieron efecto alguno, Maleza podía regenerar su cuerpo a voluntad, la tropa se preparó para atacar pero yo ordené que se detuvieran, ellos estaban ahí como plan B en caso de que yo fallara, no había que actuar antes de tiempo.

Me vi forzado a usar algo en lo que el cuerpo de la organización y yo habíamos estado trabajando los últimos meses: cuando la duplicación-no-riesgosa dejó de ser un reto, nos concentramos en el estudio de mi telepatía unidireccional que no dio resultado alguno; fue entonces que, creyéndome víctima de un resfriado humano común, descubrimos que mi lado fantasma era capaz de emanar frío a temperaturas extremadamente bajas. Estos meses practicando mis poderes de congelación finalmente darían resultados.

La energía fue desde mi interior hasta mis manos en un parpadeo, sentí fluir el poder de la misma manera que lo sentí la primera vez que peleé contra un fantasma de categoría A. El daño fue instantáneo, no fue capaz de regenerarse, el fío inhibió cualquier respuesta nerviosa y fue derrotado. Encerramos su cuerpo como método de precaución.

Regresamos y todo operaba con normalidad, dimos el informe y luego de una muy relajante ducha, me preparé para concentrarme con Sam, quería contarle personalmente los interesantes detalles de mi batalla. Busqué en su oficina, en la sala de conferencias, los laboratorios, pero no había nada. No fue hasta que noté la hora que comprendí que estaba en su habitación: media noche.

Es en esos momentos en los que agradezco tener poderes de fantasma, los dos días de misión fueron suficientes para lograr que la extrañara con fuerza, y era el momento de darle una sorpresa.

Intangible e invisible, asomé mi cabeza atravesando la pared, dirigí la vista hacia la cama pero ella no estaba allí, se encontraba frente a la biblioteca buscando algo entre los libros. Vestía delicada lencería blanca, perfecta para sus marcadas curvas.

-Danny.- Llamó sin apartar la vista del libro que sostenía. -¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás toda la noche mirándome como un idiota?

Suspiré resignado y entré definitivamente. -¿Cómo supiste?

-Por favor.- Aún leía el libro. –Llevamos seis años juntos. ¿De verdad piensas que no puedo sentir tu presencia en cualquier lugar?

-Muy bien, tendré en mente tu sentido psíquico de ahora en adelante. Como sea: ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-No pensarás que puedo tomarme descansos seguidos, ¿verdad?

-No te caería mal un descanso de vez en cuando.- Propuse acercándome y arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

-Oye, ¡devuélvemelo!

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que saltar para alcanzarlo.

-Muy gracioso.- Sonrió y se volteó cruzada de brazos. -¿Me devuelves mi libro por favor?

-No.- Susurré en su oído. –Aprovechemos el tiempo a solas.

-No de nuevo con eso Danny, ¿cuántas veces lo hemos discutido?

-No las suficientes.- Respondí deslizando mis labios por su cuello. -Sospecharé que no piensas en eso tanto como yo.

-Deja de hablar de eso.- Intentó sonar firme pero el nerviosismo en su voz era evidente…eso y su corazón a mil por hora.

-Deberías escuchar tu corazón.- Insinué sin cambiar mi posición. –Cada vez más nervioso, más…ansioso, diría yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te crees un vampiro?- Rió con desdén. _–Además, sabes bien que es una de las cosas que más quiero en este momento_.- Pensó con _voz suave_.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu negativa?, yo no tengo problemas por una relación sin compromiso.

-Porque…- volteó y me vio directo a los ojos. -…tú y yo sabemos que esto no terminará en una relación sin compromiso y ahora no puedo ponerme a juguetear perdiendo la cabeza por ti.

-Sam…

-Así que hoy no.- Interrumpió y me besó despacio. –Phantom.- Continuó buscando cosas entre la biblioteca y antes de poderme marchar dijo: -Oh, y devuélveme mi libro, ¿quieres?- Arrojé el libro y lo atrapó sin mirar. –Gracias.- Y entonces, salí hacia mi cuarto.

* * *

Cuando estuve segura de que se había marchado, pude respirar con profundidad y lograr que mi cuerpo se relajara. Controlar el instinto, el deseo, se convertía en una tensión constante muchas veces difícil de ignorar, sobretodo siendo consciente de que cada vez la línea que separa lo correcto de lo necesario, es más delgada.

Quizá por eso lo enviaba a más misiones de las necesarias: para mantenerlo lejos de mí, para mantenerme alejada de la tentación. Pero era algo en lo que no me gustaba pensar, era más sencillo convencerme de que eso era lo justo, y que todo se hacía por el bien de la organización, definitivamente más sencillo.

Pero no se trataba exclusivamente de eso. Recientemente había llegado un rumor de los masivos ataques de los últimos meses, no como ataques separados sino como una coordinación simultánea de un ente fantasmal mayor, posiblemente el mismo que mi padre estaba investigando y quizá el mismo que le costó la vida.

No terminaba de examinar el libro que recién había recuperado cuando sonó la alerta tipo 2: ataque dentro del perímetro de la ciudad. Antes de poder pensar o decir algo, corrí escaleras abajo, poniéndome la bata de dormir, llegué a mi oficina y ya varios estaban esperando mi llegada, con los informes preparados y estrategias planeadas.

-Informe del status.

-Ataque en la zona sur, invasión al centro estimada en cuatro horas.

-¿Ente?

-Desconocido.

-¿Unidades enviadas?

-Ninguna hasta el momento, señora.

-¿¡Aún no envían a nadie!? ¡Qué esperan! ¿Una tarjeta de invitación?

-Pero pensamos que…

-¡No tengo tiempo para sus crisis existenciales! No podemos permitir que ningún fantasma irrumpa en la ciudad, si por algún motivo alcanzaran nuestra ubicación, esto se convertiría en una batalla a campo abierto. ¿Quieren acaso que se repita la crisis de hace seis años?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces por qué aún no han hecho nada al respecto?

-Podemos enviar a las unidades 12 y 15.

-Hágalo. Que Phantom vaya con ellos.

-Señora, ¿está segura?

-No sabemos quién es nuestro atacante, es mejor no asumir riesgos. Que salgan lo más pronto posible.

Partieron quizá 30 minutos después. Ya correctamente vestida, solo tenía que esperar a que la situación fuese solventada, sin duda mis hombres podrían detenerlo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Tengo que dejar de leer a Stephen King, ¿ven los resultados? XD  
Carajo, me van a matar con lo que sigue XD, pero la semana que viene -espero- me concentraré en _Invasion_ de nuevo.

Gracias por sus reviews, Capítulo 7 y vamos para los 40, ustedes son de lo mejor. Los adoro.


	8. Inesperado

Haré una petición: ...¡no me presionen con lo del lemon! -___- la historia no se trata solo de eso. Gracias.

Este cap...es para que sus teorías comiencen n-n

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom  
Capítulo 8: **Inesperado

Coordinación masiva, ataques simultáneos…las palabras no paraban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto?, ¿cuáles eran sus motivos?, ¿qué intenciones tenía?, las crisis consecuentes habían puesto en notable peligro a nuestra organización, mantener el anonimato se estaba convirtiendo en un peso extra, los inversores estaban cuestionando nuestra fachada de investigación científica, no podía permitir que descubrieran lo que en realidad ocurría.

Me pregunté entonces cómo mi padre había tenido que lidiar con esto y con cosas aún peores, cuántas veces tuvo que olvidarse de sí mismo por el beneficio de los demás. Deseé tener su misma entereza, yo era obstinada, algo que también era de utilidad, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo.

El viaje que realizaba mi cabeza fue interrumpido por una nueva señal de alarma: tipo seis.

¿Qué demente entraba? ¿De nuevo? Desde que asumí la dirección nunca me había enfrentado a una invasión, mi única experiencia había sido aquella en la que mi padre murió.

-¿Qué sucede allí abajo?- Pregunté por el altavoz. Por primera vez lamenté el aislamiento de mi oficina.

-Señora, un fantasma quebró la barrera.

-¿Fantasma? ¿Solo uno?

-Sí señora.

-¿Qué registros tenemos de él?

-Ninguno. Pero creo que podría ser…- la voz fue interrumpida por sonido de estática.

-¿Qué? ¿Podría ser qué? ¿Hola? ¡Respondan, maldita sea!

-Buenos días, señorita Masters.- contestó una voz profunda, ajena. –Espero que mi visita no le sea molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Venganza.- Escupió con complacencia. –Pero creo que será mejor discutirlo en persona. La veré arriba.- Nuevamente la estática hizo presencia.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, un fantasma que había podido entrar a la mansión sin que alguien pudiese detenerle era con evidencia lo suficientemente poderoso para que yo si quiera pensara en hacer algo contra él. Buena hora de mandar a Phantom fuera.

Sentada frente al escritorio, solo podía esperar a que el intruso apareciera, mejor enfrentarle que huir precipitadamente y arriesgarme a una muerte estúpida.

"_Vlad, como un demonio, ¿por qué no estás cuando te necesito?"_ Era lo único que cruzaba mi cabeza.

El suelo pareció estremecerse antes de que una figura intangible apareciera frente a mí, cuando adquirió color, el tono verdoso de su rostro obligó a mi cerebro a chocar en retrospectiva con un día gris hace 6 años. La silueta que entonces me pareció inteligible hoy tenía una forma definida: contextura ancha, piel verdosa, ojos rojos, cabello blanco flameante. El asesino de mi padre estaba frente a mí, vestido de negro y capa blanca, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Venganza.- Dije yo reiterando su último comentario. –Dudo que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-Morir.- Respondió sin modificar el gesto. –Morir es lo que puede hacer.

-¿Por qué razón entonces se tomó tantas molestias para llegar hasta mí?

-Cuando se quiere lograr algo, las cosas no pueden ser fáciles. Es mejor disfrutar cada paso que se da.

-¿Es parte de su venganza el vanagloriarse haciéndome las cosas más complicadas?

-En parte. ¿Por qué cree que los últimos ataques que usted y sus hombres han enfrentado han tenido la misma estructura? Mi intención nunca fue ocultar mi identidad, razón por la cual me sorprende que usted no diera conmigo.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su venganza?- Decidí dejar los rodeos de lado.

-Hace 6 años su padre estuvo a punto de capturarme, destruyó mi locación, acabó con mis sirvientes y de no ser por mi afortunado escape, seguramente hoy sería un ente inexistente.

-Pero usted lo mató. No veo razones para su presencia aquí.

-Su mascota,- me dijo –ese mismo día impidió que yo acabara con usted. El daño que Masters me ocasionó merecía la extinción total de su estirpe.

-Dudo mucho que mi padre hubiese atacado sin motivo alguno.

-Bueno, no he de negar que lo que más quería entonces era el control absoluto sobre el mundo fantasma, convertirme en el más poderoso de todos, conseguir la vida de éxito que en mis días de humano no tuve. Cuando Masters interrumpió mis planes, supe que no cumpliría mi objetivo hasta que todos los obstáculos fueran eliminados. Eso era él, su familia y su organización.

-¿Por qué no hizo nada entonces?, creo que huir como un perro cobarde no está exactamente en sus planes.

-"Phantom".- Escupió, cambiando su expresión por una de desagrado. –Seres como él y Vlad eran cosas que no cabían en mi entendimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que un humano y un fantasma co-existieran en un mismo ser? De Vlad podía esperarlo todo, tenía años de experiencia, pero ese chico era, de algún modo, inexplicable.

¿Tuvo miedo de Danny?, definitivamente yo no esperaba esa respuesta, estaba claro que los híbridos no eran algo común, pero dudo que se prestara para tanto drama. Sólo pude reír: imaginar que un grandote como éste tuviera temor de enfrentarse entonces a un lánguido, desgarbado y despeinado Danny sólo podía causarme gracia. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el intruso y yo nos contemplamos inexpresivamente, me recordaba a las películas de vaqueros cuando el Sheriff y el bandido van a inicial su encuentro final.

Aunque pensar en el Danny de ahora y el de antes me dio la oportunidad de reafirmar lo evidente: el ataque de horas atrás fue solo una carnada para alejarlo de mí y dejarme desprotegida. Este tipo había pensado en todo.

-Bien planeado.- comenté para romper el silencio. –He de admitir que fue una buena estrategia.

-"Cuando el gato no está, los ratones hacen fiesta"

-He de conocer al menos el nombre de mi contrincante.

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia,- sonrió. –ha de bastarle con conocer el rostro de aquel que va a terminar con su existencia.

Dicho esto, en un solo rápido –casi invisible- movimiento, estuvo a mi lado, colocándome en pie, tomo mi cuello con una de sus manos y la otra la usó para inmovilizar mi brazo izquierdo. Pude sentir su helado y supernatural aliento sobre mí, no me produjo temor, no era nada que no hubiera enfrentado antes en teoría, en práctica, en sueños. Aproveché su exceso de confianza para alcanzar con mi mano libre la pequeña pero eficiente pistola de ectouranium que acostumbraba amarrar a mi pierna bajo la falda. Al activarla no se producía sonido alguno, no fue hasta que la coloqué en su dorso que él notó mi acción.

-Debí sospechar que no estaría desarmada.- Admitió con algo de decepción. –Aunque dudo mucho que eso le sirva de ayuda.

-Lo importante no es el arma…sino la forma en la que se utiliza.

El cuerpo de un fantasma no es sólido en su totalidad, el fantasma puede controlarlo a voluntad pero hay factores que pueden también alterar su condición: un impacto directo que desorientara –siquiera por segundos- su sistema nervioso, ofrecía como respuesta directa la solidificación de su estructura. Él permanecía solo para poder manipularme, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento y era entonces donde mi arma cobrara su importancia.

Disparé y el ruido sordo del impacto me dio oportunidad de liberar mi otra mano y golpear su rostro obligándolo a soltarme por completo. El riesgo de que a pesar del dolor del disparo él pudiese aplastar mi tráquea cruzó mi mente sólo cuando estuve libre, fue un acto increíblemente precipitado. Vaya suerte que esa idea hubiese pasado por mi cabeza y no la suya.

-Bastante hábil para ser una joven en falda.- Agregó frotándose la quijada con una mano y la otra sobre la herida en su dorso.

-¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido?

-Quizá si hubiese sido suficiente.

Cambió la curvatura pesada de su cuerpo por una postura perfectamente erguida, el hoyo en su abdomen, del cual brotaba un líquido brillante, se cerró de golpe y en sus labios se curvó una sonrisa espelúznate. Tomé el arma con fuerza entre mis manos y le apunté a los ojos; no he de negar que un enorme temor me invadía, a pesar de lucir firme y sonar irracionalmente segura de mí misma, el que este sujeto pudiera sanar una herida de ese calibre no me daba muchas posibilidades de salir victoriosa.

Mi corazón latía fuerte, la adrenalina me hizo sentir eufórica y enojada por igual, el puso reventaba en mis oídos, sentí el sudor frío bajar por mi espalda, era la primera vez que yo era parte de la primera línea de batalla.

No tenía intensiones de cambiar mi posición, sin importar el resultado. Sin tener oportunidad de parpadear, él estuvo detrás de mí sin hacer ruido, tomó el arma de mis manos y escuché un crujido paralizante que me carcomió los oídos.

Ese crujido provenía de mí. El dolor no se hizo presente hasta que bajé la mirada y vi su mano atravesando el lado izquierdo de mi dorso bajo mi busto…no con intangibilidad precisamente.

Un ardor indescriptible se formaba alrededor del incidente, donde contrastaba un frío extremo que saltó mi abdomen para concentrarse en mis piernas. La vista se nubló, las imágenes borrosas, la respiración se cortó. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano saliendo del hoyo, provocando que el ardor de fuera venciera al frío de dentro.

Escuché cuando mis rodillas se impactaron en el suelo. Inconscientemente llevé mis manos a la herida como si pudiera poner la sangre dentro. El frío de mis piernas se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, excepto la herida. Hice un cálculo estimado de 3 a 4 costillas rotas.

-Bas…tar…do.- Susurré con la poca fuerza que logré reunir, su risa victoriosa dejó eco de terror resonando en mis oídos.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted, Samantha Masters.

Y vi como el suelo se estampaba contra mi cabeza.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Si me permiten, iré a esconderme en un búnker las próximas horas n-nU

Un abrazo.


	9. ¿Final?

*Sale del búnker* .w. Larga espera...¿verdad?  
Quería darle algo de misterio. No diré nada hasta que lean todo el cap, avisos al final.

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom  
Capítulo 9: **¿Final?

La adrenalina me invadió cuando preparé la energía para disparar, inhibió cualquier dolor existente. Una expresión desconocida cruzó por mi rostro, similar a una sonrisa, mezclada con algo de euforia y malicia. Era ese tipo de sensación que permitía olvidar todo aquello que anteriormente me agobiaba, esa sensación que me permitía recordar que era el presente lo que importaba y me hacía quien era. Sé que el pasado es indispensable para la construcción de las personas normales, pero ese no era mi caso.

Descargué toda la ira y la emoción contenidos en un rayo que, a pesar de ser propio, logró cegarme. El grito de mi enemigo murió tan rápido como empezó. Regresé a tierra, apenas siendo consciente del adormecimiento de mi pierna derecha. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo: dos días habían pasado según lo que me dijeron después. Mi enemigo había desaparecido, en su lugar había restos de ectoplasma mezclados con tierra y polvo.

Hasta ese momento desconocía por completo la magnitud de mis poderes: hoy supe que podía destruir a un fantasma cuando llegué a mi máximo, mi poder de destrucción podía ser incontrolable…eso era bueno en algún sentido, probarme a mí mismo como el mejor en algo útil, el único que podía considerarse hábil en algo que nadie más podía hacer.

Pero ¿qué había si perdía el control igual que ese día hace años?, ¿si mi fantasma interior era el único lado que sobrevivía? No podría permitirme pensar en mi debilidad, en flaquear y dejar que mi lado más oscuro saliera a flote. Podría entonces no solo limitarme a un objetivo sino atacar todo cuanto estuviera en mi camino, cualquier cosa, cualquier…persona.

Me estremecí ante tal pensamiento y decidí poner mi mayor esfuerzo en ocultarlo en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente. De esa manera me fue más sencillo regresar sin ocuparme en otra cosa que en dar la información precisa.

Estar de regreso supuso una gran calma, mi recuperación nunca fue un problema así que al llegar supuso una especie de alivio doble. Sin embargo, la tensión era evidente entre el personal, muchos cuchicheaban en cuanto yo pasaba por su lado, en una ocasión una chica preguntó algo relacionado conmigo (suposición dada luego de mirarme fijamente) y su compañero negó con la cabeza. ¿Me estaban ocultando algo?

Busqué ir a la oficina de Sam en cuanto fue posible, abrí las enormes puertas y mi saludo efusivo fue interrumpido por su mano en alto impidiendo que obstruyera su actual conversación por teléfono. Suspiré resignado y me senté en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, ella se limitó a responder "ah" y "oh" en los momentos adecuados, impidiendo que yo descifrara el tema de la discusión. Finalizó con un "muy bien, los veré entonces en 2 días".

-Una reunión, ¿eh?- Comenté cuando colgó el teléfono. -¿El comité?

-Precisamente. Hay…ciertos asuntos que evaluar.- Pausó mientras evaluaba mi expresión –Cuéntame, ¿cómo resultó todo?

Obviando los detalles de mi epifanía personal, relaté mis dos días de batalla de la forma más gráfica y emocionante posible, poniendo especial énfasis en los momentos en los que casi me sentí vencido para luego continuar. Al finalizar comentando la definitiva victoria, avisté en su rostro una expresión de alegría mezclada con orgullo.

Mientras me brindó su opinión sobre el asunto, intentó cambiar de posición sobre su silla, la apreciación fue interrumpida cuando su rostro se cubrió por un gesto de dolor e involuntariamente llevó su mano al costado izquierdo. Cual si me viera en un espejo, pude imaginar mi expresión horrorizada al verla, eso era increíblemente inusual. Ella volvió su rostro al mío e instantáneamente regresó su posición al habitual gesto de las manos entrecruzadas frente a su rostro, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Era evidente que la seriedad que intentaba proyectar era una máscara para ocultar el dolor que sentía.

Muchas preguntas nacieron en ese breve instante, relacionadas la mayoría con el hecho de que todos me ocultaban algo con obviedad, pero entonces decidí formular aquella que reunía lo anterior y sacaba a colación el tema previo a mi relato.

-¿Qué ocurrió mientras no estuve? ¿Es eso lo que vas a evaluar con el comité?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. –Ya me temía que preguntaras eso. Es un asunto delicado así que necesito que mantengas la calma, ¿de acuerdo?

El ataque que tú enfrentase era una carnada, un cebo para alejarte de aquí…alejarte de mí específicamente. Hubo…un intruso. Venía directamente por mí para terminar lo que dejó inconcluso hace años. Sí, era el mismo fantasma que mató a mi padre.

Pudo quebrar la seguridad y llegar hasta mí. Dijo que la única forma de hacerlo era que tú estuvieras fuera, que tenía miedo de ti. Eso realmente me causó gracia. La verdad es que intenté enfrentarlo por mí misma pero comprenderás que no soy tan fuerte como un fantasma y me hirió.

Intenté digerir palabra por palabra… _Invasión, intruso, herida, miedo_…Un dolor punzante se hizo presente en mi cabeza, similar a una jaqueca pero diez veces más dolorosa. Sentí los ojos arder y al levantar la mirada encontré a una desconcertada Sam fingiendo calma ante un evidente miedo. Era ese mismo dolor de cabeza que me convirtió en _'eso' _hace 6 años. Levanté la mano pidiéndole a mi interlocutora que me concediera un instante para recuperar la calma, respiré hondo y todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué…ocurrió…qué?- Hablé pausado, tenso. -¿Cómo que le enfrentaste tú sola?, ¿es eso lo que todos me ocultaban?- Las palabras se atropellaron unas con otras conforme aumenté la velocidad del habla.

-El punto es que estoy viva, ¿verdad?- Preguntó en tono irónico. –Además, fui yo quién ordené que todos guardaran silencio, especialmente frente a ti. Pensé que te alterarías y veo que no me equivocaba.

Creo haber enrojecido. –Discúlpame.- No sonó tan sincero como yo quería. –Sí, el punto es que estás con vida.- Si no quería perder el control, de nuevo, debía fijarme incluso en los más mínimos detalles…aunque su vida no era un detalle mínimo.

-Gracias. De algún modo pensé que sería más complicado.

-Sé que soy un tipo complicado, pero gracias por lo que me corresponde.- Bromeé intentando recuperar el buen ambiente y ella pareció agradecer el esfuerzo al reírse con amplitud.

Incluso cuando…'_eso'_ me poseyó, Sam no perdió la compostura, siempre me sorprendía cómo podía controlar hasta la más mínima de las emociones. Razón por la cual me tomó con la guardia baja cuando, al levantarse, perdió el equilibrio esbozando un gesto de dolor mientras nuevamente se tocaba el costado. No dudé en correr para detener su caída y acunarla en mis brazos.

-¡Bájame en este instante!- gritó furiosa.

-¿Tú me reclamas a mí?- Pregunté con algo de enojo. –Esto fue hace dos días, ¿no?, ¡deberías estar en reposo!- aunque era sorprendente el hecho de aquella semejante recuperación, ella sabía que yo tenía razón. Sin embargo, no cedió.

-Sabes que tengo trabajo por hacer y…

-¡Hazlo desde la cama! ¿Puedes pasar la noche entera buscando libros sin dormir pero no puedes firmar papeles en tú habitación?

-No es solo firmar papeles.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿Eres consciente de cuán grave es esto? Yo no estaba aquí…tú podrías…

_-Calma, Danny.-_ Pensó con serenidad y acarició mi rostro. _–Todo está bien._

_-No, Sam, no está bien. Podrías haber muerto…yo no estoy listo para perderte…no quiero perderte._

_-No tengo intenciones de irme todavía._

-¡Entones obedece y ve a la cama!

A regañadientes accedió al reposo, no sin antes relatarme de la gravedad de la herida –cosa que me alteró nuevamente y provocó otra discusión- y pedirme que le vigilara esa noche. Cuando hacía esa petición era única y exclusivamente porque no se sentía muy bien, jamás lo expresó pero siempre me fue evidente. Y era cierto: su respiración era difícil y forzada, llegó a angustiarme al pensar que se ahogaría; tenía el ceño fruncido y no cambió de posición en toda la noche. Bajo su pijama pude ver el conjunto de vendas, bastante extenso. Tres costillas con fisura, quemadura de segundo grado y un roce peligroso en el pulmón…que caminara era toda una proeza.

Le obligué a aplazar la reunión del comité hasta un tiempo lejano en el que estuviese completamente recuperada, discutimos y negociamos el plazo de un mes. Un mes angustioso, repleto de acción…y de inmovilidad para mí: me negué rotundamente a alejarme un solo segundo del lado de Sam.

Días previos a la reunión se le notaba nerviosa, tensa, como si lo que viniera fuera el peor de los desastres. Cuando la fecha llegó, me pidió que me mantuviera fuera del asunto. Sin embargo me sentía demasiado curioso al ignorar los motivos de su petición así que, luego de dos largas horas de espera, decidí echar un vistazo.

-Este asunto le es completamente ajeno.- Explicó Sam con voz pausada. –Podremos encargarnos de esto sin intervención de elementos externos.

-¿Así como pudo encargarse de la invasión de hace un mes, razón por la cual aplazó esta reunión y lograra incrementar los riesgos?

-Sinceramente, señorita Masters, creo que este asunto se está saliendo de sus manos.

_-Danny, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?_

_-Dándote apoyo moral y parece que hace falta._

_-No está tan mal._

_-De eso me doy cuenta. ¿De verdad creen que alguien diferente a nosotros podría encargarse de todo esto?_

Ella sonrió maliciosamente_. –Es justo lo que yo estaba pensando, para ser sincera, tienen pocas opciones._

_-Bien. Pero di algo antes de que piensen que te has quedado catatónica._

-¿Tienen ustedes mejores y más efectivos medios para lograr lo que, presumen, nosotros no hemos hecho?- Preguntó con absoluta convicción, los sujetos se miraron unos a otros con angustia, yo intenté no reírme.

-No.- Dijo uno de ellos. –Realmente no.

-Pero no podemos asumir más riesgos.

-Por ejemplo, ¿qué hay con el hecho de poseer ustedes mismos un fantasma?

-¡Phantom no tiene nada que ver en eso!- Espetó furiosa. –Están sólo sacando excusas estúpidas para evadir el hecho principal: ¿qué es lo que quieren?

-Esto es un ultimátum.- Puntualizó el más anciano. –Dos semanas para encontrar a este ente y destruirlo. De lo contrario, nos veremos obligados para financiar un nuevo proyecto de entidades robotizadas.

-Un robot jamás sería mejor que mis hombres.- Afirmó Sam con orgullo.

-Demuéstrelo.- Dijo un sujeto.

-Tiene dos semanas para pensarlo.- Finalizó el de más longevidad.

La reunión terminó en tono amargo.

Así que esto era el fin de las cosas. Intenté apagar la ira y angustia hasta convertirlos en un simple eco en mi cabeza, todo para lograr concentrarme en ser el mayor apoyo para Sam…evidentemente más consternada que yo. Mi acercamiento fue en vano: con un gesto deliberado de la mano me pidió que me fuera, suspiré resignado y la dejé sola con sus pensamientos.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¿Cómo podía matar a Sam si les había prometido lemon? XD Lo que me lleva al anuncio principal de hoy: próximo cap...ton ton ton...lo que todos han esperado por nueve capítulos: lemon! XD (saben que soy un fiasco así que no prometo nada)

Danny es taaaaaaan lindooooo .w. Tenía que dedicarle un cap sólo para él de nuevo...y probablemente otros cuantos. Las cosas se pusieron feas...bueno, en realidad todo tiende a complicarse XD

Abrazos y besos mil ^w^


	10. Complacencia

**sam-ely-ember:** _Me escupo a mí misma ._. Les juro que lo intenté, equilibrar lo pervertido y lo idiota del asunto...y la verdad nó se qué tal esté el resultado final...  
Evidentemente mejor que la tontada que escribí hace meses...hoy si acepto carterazos/tomatazos/amenazas de muerte..._

_Ya que 'salgo' del asunto del lemon que era algo que me tenía preocupada, me enfocaré en lo que viene, prometo sorpresas e infartos._

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom  
Capítulo 10: **Complacencia

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que alguien me viera romper en llanto, ni si quiera Danny, la única persona que conocía todas y cada una de mis expresiones. Huí a mi habitación y en menos de un parpadeo, estuve bajo la ducha; no era que precisara un baño en ningún sentido, pero era el único lugar en el que tenía la privacidad suficiente como para acurrucarme, apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas y dejar que el llanto fluyera sin restricción alguna.

-Papá, ¿por qué tenías que dejarme?, no puedo sola con esto. He hecho lo mejor que he podido pero…pero parece no ser suficiente. El final llegó, Vlad, y no hice nada bien. Me siento derrotada, no fui entrenada como tú para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Te decepcioné, papá, y lo siento.

Mi pequeña charla con el viento logró apaciguarme un poco. Tuve la suficiente fuerza como para dejar de llorar, ponerme en pie y salir de la ducha. Envuelta en una toalla y miré en el espejo la expresión ausente de mi rostro, sobrecogida, _catatónica_ como había mencionado Danny.

Salí con despacio hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta y al voltear, ahí estaba Danny, esperándome.

* * *

Cuando giró, pude leer en su rostro toda la angustia, incertidumbre y tristeza que yo mismo sentía. Me acerqué y al tomar su rostro entre mis manos comenzó a llorar con expresión suplicante.

_-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Hay algo en mis manos que pueda ayudarte?_

_-En verdad lo dudo mucho, Danny. Me siento deshecha y he pensado en darme por vencida._

_-No puedes hacer eso.- _Reproché con algo de enojo. _–La opinión de unos cuantos idiotas no debe ser otra cosa que motivación para llevar las cosas a cabalidad._

_-Te envidio, haces que todo suene fácil._

_-Las cosas son sencillas cuando tienes respaldo. Por eso estoy aquí, a pesar de tu negativa en la oficina. ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?_

_-Solo quiero olvidar. Aunque sea por una noche._

_-Nada me haría más feliz. Pero tú fuiste quien estableció la barrera, ¿estás dispuesta a franquearla?_

Para ese momento ella había logrado zafarse del encierro de mis manos y yo estaba cruzado de brazos defendiendo mis ideas. Su respuesta a mi pregunta anterior fue dejar caer con facilidad los brazos a los costados, con ellos la toalla que la envolvía.

Intenté controlar mi reacción (una mezcla de demasiadas cosas como para describirlas), más hermosa que cualquiera de mis sueños, lucía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Nuevamente tomé su rostro pero antes de poder besarla, con voz temblorosa me dijo:

-Sin compromiso.- Me sorprendió que recordara aquella lejana conversación con la misma claridad que yo.

Sonreí y corroboré: -Sin compromiso.

No sé por qué razón, a pesar de no ser la primera vez, cuando la besé sentí miedo, ¿de qué en especial?, no es algo que sepa a ciencia cierta. Perdí la noción de absolutamente todo cuando ella convirtió mi tímido beso en un gesto de necesidad insaciable y absoluta, movió sus manos tras mi cabeza intentando atraerme más hacia ella, como si la ya de por sí estrecha cercanía no fuera suficiente. _Pensando _precipitadamente, me deshice de mi ropa con intangibilidad. Posé mis manos en su cintura, sintiendo como algo irrespetuoso el posar mis manos sobre alguna parte que no hubiese tocado con anterioridad.

Terminamos sobre su cama, dándonos una pausa, respirando agitadamente, esperando que al regresar el pulso a su ritmo normal el mareo. Comprendí entonces mi miedo: yo la amaba, muchísimo, y no quería convertirme en una simple droga que inhibe la depresión.

Quise expresar mi pensamiento pero, como si hubiese leído la información en mi rostro, negó con la cabeza de forma convincente, sonrió y con un gesto que interpreté como ternura, me pidió que la besara de nuevo. No me limité esta vez a sus labios, sino que continué por su mentón, su cuello, su busto, hasta su abdomen. Desarrollé una extraña fijación por la cicatriz de su lado izquierdo, como si por mucho que quisiera, yo pudiese curar la marca de ese horrible incidente…y ella se reía.

De regreso a sus labios entendí la facilidad con la que nuestros movimientos se sincronizaban, como si nuestros cuerpos hubiesen sido diseñados como complemento del otro. Ignoro desde qué momento, además de la asfixiante necesidad de su compañía, comencé a necesitarle de forma física, y no lo digo de una forma promiscua, solo puedo estar seguro de que, en el momento en el que nos sentimos como uno, la felicidad y el éxtasis nublaron cualquier duda o prejuicio previamente formulado.

No quería pensar en el abanico de consecuencias y posibilidades que se abría ante lo que sucedía, solo quería ser feliz, disfrutarlo y que ella hiciera lo mismo. El interior de su cuerpo, estrecho, húmedo, caliente, me recibió con disposición y agrado y lo comprobé cuando la escuché gemir mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba bajo mi peso y se aferraba con las manos al cubrecama en desespero. Me recorrió un escalofrío de arriba abajo y no fui consciente de la sonrisa en mi rostro hasta que ella se rió de mi expresión.

Deshice el apretón de sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías por encima de su cabeza, por un instante en vi en su rostro ese avisto de inocencia en la chica que conocí hace años…me sentí culpable por irrumpir en un cuerpo que no me pertenecía pero me recordé a mí mismo que esto era lo que ella había pedido y era lo que yo había esperado por muchísimo tiempo. Tenía que ser perfecto.

Embestí con suavidad y un gemido mutuo fue el inicio del mayor placer que haya experimentado jamás, un ascenso dulce y lento en el que acompasamos los besos al movimiento de nuestros cuerpos; susurró mi nombre entre mis labios y yo hice lo mismo con el suyo cuando abandoné sus labios para fijar mi boca en su cuello. Continué embistiendo suavemente, intentando mantenerme bajo control con el propósito de no causarle daño, pero hubo un punto en el que el control se esfumó y simplemente me dejé llevar por eso: el placer. Aunque a ella no pareció importarle, continuaba clamando mi nombre y sus piernas se movían inquietas entre las mías, pude imaginar el gesto mezcla de dolor y júbilo en su rostro.

Todo se redujo a eso: contacto. No hubo pensamientos, no hubo penas, no hubo esperanza, no hubo arrepentimiento. Puro contacto físico, una brecha que separaba lo sentimental de lo exterior…porque en ese instante no importaba más, la tensión, los clamores de placer, el sudor bajando por la espalda, su cuerpo perfecto, desnudo, mío, _yo dentro de ella_, cada mínimo movimiento que solo lograba prolongar el instante, la mente nublada, el calor en cada parte de mi ser…

Su piel, a roce de fuego con la mía, se sentía incandescente bajo una delgada capa de perlado sudor. Sentí cómo un millón de llamas parecían florecer bajo mi piel. Un cosquilleo indescriptible sumado a un calor placentero se juntaron un poco más debajo de mi abdomen y entonces llegó el clímax absoluto, felicidad y éxtasis que las palabras de poetas intentan describir como el cielo, un punto de placer inigualable que ella manifestó con un gemido difícilmente contenido. Sentí liberarme en su interior, recuerdo imborrable, mi semilla, lo más íntimo en mí ahora suyo.

Levanté el rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas eran surcadas por una sonrisa amplia y reluciente. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró:

-Gracias.- Su voz sonaba temblorosa. –Te amo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y me vi incapaz de responder con un "y yo a ti" a la sinceridad expresa en sus palabras, aunque quizá ella no necesitara escucharlo.

Y fue el último pensamiento consciente que tuve.

Desperté y una hermosa mujer dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho. Cuando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior colapsó en mi cabeza, sonreí; mis sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado. No, sí habían cambiado: ahora eran más fuertes. Bostezó y comprendí que había despertado, sus ojos violetas llenos de paz y alegría se fijaron en los míos y luego de contemplarnos por un breve instante, terminamos riéndonos como un par de niños que acababan de cometer una travesura. Quizá así había sido.

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿qué era lo que te tenía tan consternada?, además del motivo obvio.

Suspiró y entrelazó su mano con una de las mías. –Piensa en esto: no hemos podido terminar esto en años y ahora tenemos unos días. ¿De verdad crees que mi padre hubiera dejado que esto llegara tan lejos?

-¿Todo se trata de Vlad?- Reproché con algo de humor. –Por favor, el hecho de que nos hayan dado un tiempo límite no significa que hemos hecho las cosas erróneamente. Pudo haberle sucedido a cualquiera en tu cargo, son las condiciones externas las que nos han acortado las posibilidades.

-Muy bien, puede que tengas razón. Pero aún así, no puedo dejar de sentir la presión. Dos semanas son nada y si las cosas no suceden como debieran ¿qué vamos a hacer?, aún más importante, ¿qué harán ellos, mi gente?

-Sam, si todos continuamos aquí es porque somos conscientes del riesgo, lo fuimos desde el principio. No tienes por qué cargar con el peso tú sola.

Sentí como se relajaba. –Muchas gracias.

-¿Funcionó?- Bien, ni yo me creía que mis palabras hubiesen dado buenos resultados.

-Sí. Eres increíble.- No había ni la más mínima nota de sarcasmo en o malicia en su voz pero no pude evitar decir:

-Por supuesto. No esperarás que años de entrenamiento físico den malos resultados.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- Me reclamó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Tú fuiste quien empezó!

-Tonto. Tenías que arruinarlo.

-Nada podría arruinarlo.- Refuté y se apoyó sobre mí para besarme por primera vez ese día.

Justo en medio del beso su celular sonó y sonrió sobre mis labios. Tuvo problemas para alcanzarlo de la mesa y fui yo quien lo tomó para ella. Susurró "gracias" antes de ponerse al habla, todo sin apartarse de mi pecho. No dijo mucho, probablemente había mucho por escuchar o estaba más concentrada en mí repartiendo besos por su brazo sin descanso.

Repentinamente abrió los ojos con expresión ausente y fijó su vista en mi mirada, eso me angustió. Se incorporó a un lado de la cama y pasó su mano tras el cuello como quien trata de reconfortarse. Me divertí besando su cicatriz y se rió producto de las cosquillas. Se volteó, posó un dedo sobre mis labios y gesticuló "basta".

-Bien. Sí, puedo localizarlo de inmediato. Sí, estaremos allá en un momento.- Colgó.

-Este 'estaremos' me incluye a mí, ¿verdad?

Suspiró y bajó la cabeza. –Sí. Lo localizaron. Llegó la hora, Danny.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.- Susurré en su oído y volteó el rostro para buscar mis labios. Rompió contacto abruptamente y se levantó para buscar ropa que vestir.

Me tumbé sobre la almohada, pensativo. Había llegado el momento, efectuar una venganza cuyo objeto ignoraba. Objeto que adquirió sentido cuando me esforcé por canalizar los hechos en dos eventos significativos: la muerte de Vlad y el atentado contra Sam (uno más hiriente que el otro, para mí al menos). La sangre comenzó a hervir bajo la piel.

Sin embargo me sentía algo exhausto. Recordé que a los deportistas les recomiendan no tener sexo días antes de un encuentro, pero ¿quién podría predecir que esto pasaría?, además, lo sucedido no fue puramente hedónico en ningún sentido. Busqué la excusa de mi cansancio en cualquier otro esfuerzo que pude haber realizado en el último par de días.

Ya fuera nos esperaba un helicóptero, subimos e instantáneamente se puso en marcha. El director de la unidad tres nos puso al tanto de los detalles: el objetivo se encontraba oculto en una fortaleza, un antiguo castillo-atracción turística en la ciudad vecina; pronosticaban al menos una guardia de 50 fantasmas, el 90 por ciento de categoría B. Las unidades 1 a 12 se encargarían del ataque, 13 y 14 de la defensa y las 6 restantes en reserva. El peso grande recaía en mí: era yo quien debía enfrentar al líder…y nada me daba más alegría.

Intentando no parecer evidente, Sam me miró de forma penetrante, sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico. Sonreí convencido y suspiró intentando recobrar las fuerzas. A partir de ese momento Sam no habló más, habló la líder de la organización con su actitud calculadora y personalidad imponente. Dio las últimas indicaciones y los últimos 10 minutos en el helicóptero, permanecimos en silencio.

Descendimos y de los muchos otros helicópteros y tanques, bajó el equipo completo. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo, pero no pude hacer nada excepto esperar a que comenzara el ataque: cuando el camino estuviese despejado yo tendría espacio para la libre acción. Comenzaron los disparos, a su vez los gritos, humanos y fantasmales por igual. Sam no mostró el más mínimo avisto de impaciencia en su rostro, pero los puños apretados a los costados eran fuerte inicio de su enojo y preocupación.

-Entra.- Dijo luego de unos minutos. –Tengo plena confianza en ti.

-A tus órdenes.- Sonreí y comencé a correr en dirección a la fortaleza, a mitad de camino me transformé y volé hasta atravesar uno de los muros.

**Continuará.**


	11. Sensación

**sam-ely-ember:** _Me disculpo por la tardanza, ha sido difícil organizar este capítulo con las ideas que tenía en la cabeza. ¡Pero fue tan gratificante escribirlo!, lo adorarán, estoy segura. Mientras espero que me traigan mi comida XD subo el cap, y les recomiendo estar super atentos porque es bastante confuso._

_

* * *

_

**Proyecto Phantom  
Capítulo 11: **Sensación

* * *

Mierda, finalmente había encontrado algo de satisfacción (más que satisfacción, placer. Más que placer, la realización de un sueño personal) y no tuve tiempo de disfrutarlo a pleno gusto. Los sonidos del interior de la fortaleza me crisparon los nervios y me vi en dificultades para ocultarlo bajo mi no siempre perfecta máscara de tranquilidad.

Cuando Danny entró pude relajarme un poco: al entrar él en escena, el 90 por ciento de las posibilidades corrían a nuestro favor. De la fortaleza comenzaron a salir mis hombres, unos triunfantes, otros malheridos, algunos arrastrados inmóviles por sus compañeros; repetidas veces sentí una punzada en el pecho.

Bueno, al menos una parte del operativo había salido bien. Ahora solo restaba esperar. Me pregunté entonces qué me diría Vlad en ese momento, sus expresiones eran tan ilegibles que era realmente complicado adivinar sus pensamientos, aún más predecir sus acciones. Me cuestioné si estaría de acuerdo con mis decisiones, si veía como "correcta" la forma en la que estaba actuando y las consecuencias que había acarreado…yo no me sentía precisamente orgullosa de cómo habían resultado las cosas.

"Orgullo" era lo que mi padre veía como mayor herramienta, como invencibilidad. Hubiese dicho algo como "Es tu honor y orgullo el ser la cabeza de la organización. Sé gloriosa."

Una explosión dirigió mi vista hacia la parte superior de la fortaleza. Un fuego azul flotaba en el cielo. Luego, una música a bajo volumen comenzó a dispersarse por el lugar y el fuego flotante descendió cobrando la forma de una mujer con una guitarra. Sus intenciones no fueron claras hasta que noté cómo muchos de mis hombres comenzaron a convulsionar en el suelo, otros simplemente caían inertes en la hierba. La mujer se acercó a mí; una fantasma. Y su objetico me fue claro: yo.

-Si te preguntas cómo te dejé fuera del hechizo que aturde a los demás, te diré que para mí muchas cosas son sencillas, aún más si controlas todo con la música.

-¿Vienes a terminar lo que tu amo no pudo?

-Una mujer inteligente.- Me dijo. –Pero no, esa no es mi misión. Es un placer que mi señor se ha reservado para sí mismo.

-Eres su mayordomo, entonces.

-Sí, en un sentado desquiciado lo soy.- Movió unos botones en su guitarra. –Acompáñeme, por favor.

Rasgó las cuerdas y un sonido estridente aturdió mis oídos, caí de rodillas y sin estar segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, perdí absoluto control sobre mi cuerpo. La mujer me cargó sobre su hombro y vi cómo el suelo que antes pisaba se perdía bajo nuestros pies.

* * *

El interior de la fortaleza era oscuro y húmedo, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda cuando entendí que el único sonido que percibía era mi respiración jadeante. Avancé entre la oscuridad, iluminando el vasto camino con una leve luz de ectoplasma en mi mano, no lograba ver más allá de unos contados metros, me encontré atravesando un sinfín de pasillos que se asemejaban más a un laberinto que a un antiguo castillo.

_Danny._

Dijo una voz en susurro, me alarmé pero me obligué a encontrar la fuente de la voz, ya que posiblemente sería a quien yo debía enfrentar.

_Danny._

Llamó de nuevo. Ya no hubo necesidad de iluminar el camino con mi mano, había una extraña luz azul al final del pasillo. Conforme me acercaba, la luz cobró forma y se asemejaba a una incandescente llamarada de azul claro. Avancé, y la llama era el cabello de una fantasma de negro que posó sus penetrantes ojos en mí. Estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un antiguo trono y sonreía maliciosa mientras pasaba hábilmente los dedos por una guitarra que sostenía en su regazo. Un punteo frenético y descontrolado se escuchaba a bajo volumen.

-_Danny Phantom_.- Declamó, era una voz melodiosa. -¿Sabías que en la antigua Grecia se les acusaba a las sirenas de monstruos sin alma? Atraían a los marineros con su canto irresistible y hacían sus barcos naufragar. Parece que la sirena hará que tu barco se hunda.

-He de inferir que la sirena no sabe que éste marinero no navega un barco por primera vez.- Seguí el juego de palabras.

-Lo sé, pero la sirena es tanto o más poderosa que el marinero.

-Entonces tú eres…

-No, la sirena siempre tiene el papel secundario. Yo jugaré contigo mientras mi amo se divierte con tu ama.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa macabra. Me sentí estremecer, no a causa de su sonrisa sino por la ira y preocupación que me invadieron: ¿qué tenía que ver Sam en todo esto? Apreté los puños iracundo, imágenes de nuestra última noche y unas cuantas que jamás había visto y esperaba no hacerlo se mezclaron en mi cabeza mientras contemplaba a la ego centrista fantasma, quien se reía de algo que yo no entendía hasta que me escuché jadeando estrepitosamente…la cólera me nubló el pensamiento.

-No te alteres, así la pelea será menos divertida.

-¿Dónde está Sam?- separé las palabras, hablando despacio, intentando controlar el tono.

-¿Y por qué debería decírtelo?

-¡¿Dónde rayos está?!

-¿Te importa mucho verdad?- Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -¿En qué momento las mascotas pudieron amar a sus amos? Ese es un privilegio que a mí se me ha negado.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Dime dónde está!

-Oblígame.

-No tengas duda de que lo haré.

-_Bring it on, dipstick.-_ Susurró y ambos nos abalanzamos con furia, acortando la distancia.

* * *

Continuaba inmóvil, iracunda y frustrada sobre el suelo de la enorme habitación, era semejante a estar en el centro exacto de una antigua catedral abandonada, sucia, oscura y húmeda que era el escenario típico de una de esas películas baratas de terror. Suspiré, de nuevo, y en vano intenté mover mis manos esperando deshacerme de las ataduras que las mantenían sujetas al piso. Nada.

¡Con qué facilidad había terminado en el escenario perfecto para mi muerte!, debería inquietarme, pero lo cierto es que estaba más consternada por los muertos de fuera que por mi vida propia. Y por Danny. Habían pasado un par de horas y no había señal alguna de él. Y era aún más angustiante porque mi corazón latía desbocado mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con él, tan idílico y perfecto. Sentí náuseas ante la idea de perderlo, no…no podía, si antes había existido duda alguna sobre él, hoy ya no era así: lo amaba.

-La psicología humana es fascinante.- Dijo una voz, yo la identifiqué de inmediato. El fantasma de rostro verdoso se paró junto a mí y bajó el rostro para mirarme. –Toda su vida sienten un pánico innato a morir, el miedo que justifica muerte y cobardía. El pánico desaparece cuando sentimientos cálidos les invaden. No logro comprenderlo.

Continuaba sin poder moverme, permanecí en silencio contra mi voluntad, sintiendo la sangre hervir en mis venas.

-¿Cómo es posible que la gran y gloriosa Samantha Masters se haya rebajado al nivel de un híbrido mitad fantasma?- Mi rostro se sintió despertar, un gesto de sorpresa me invadió. -¡Oh sí! Nada me pasa desapercibido. ¡Qué angustiante debe ser estar ahí tendida mientras el híbrido está peleando por su vida unos pisos más arriba!

Un quejido brotó de mi garganta sin éxito escuchándose como un hueco "_mmmm_" en medio del sonido omnipresente de su risa. ¿Por su vida?, ¿en qué clase de situación estaba Danny? ¡Maldita sea!, el pulso acelerado se aturrulló en mis oídos, fue difícil continuar escuchando al sujeto.

-¿Sus estudios habían revelado que los fantasmas somos sensibles a las sensaciones humanas?- No, no lo habían hecho… -Es una comparación poco placentera pero adecuada: somos como animales, percibimos el miedo, la alegría, la tristeza…el deseo…- Se agachó y me miró con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar. –Cada vez que menciono al híbrido su cuerpo reacciona de forma instintiva…libera endorfinas. Supongo que no debería extrañarme luego de la noche anterior.

¿Qué tenía este sujeto que lo sabía todo? Me sentí iracunda y ofendida por igual, cerré mis párpados y fruncí el ceño como el único gesto de ira que podía expresar, no era placentero escuchar que un fantasma percibía mis estados de ánimo…y mucho menos aquel. El fantasma puso su gélida nariz bajo mi quijada, abrí los ojos, sorprendida, inhibida, dubitativa.

-¿No es la ironía divertida?- Susurró, me estremecí ante el frío de su aliento. –Cuando nos vimos por vez primera preguntó mi nombre. Es divertido saber que se parece al nombre de su mascota. Me llamo Dan. Un placer, señorita Masters.

Comencé a hiperventilar por el miedo. Estaba sin armas en medio de una habitación enorme, inmovilizada, tirada sobre el suelo y atada, en algún sitio Danny peleaba por su vida en condiciones que lograron incrementar el miedo y tenía a un fantasma poderoso e impredecible respirando sobre mi cuello, con el instintivo deseo de matarme.

-¡Qué empiece la fiesta!- Gritó y el oído me dolió. Sentí su mano sobre el lugar en el que me había herido, presionó con fuerza y fui yo quien gritó ahora a causa del dolor. Presionó más fuerte.

* * *

-¿Danny?- Llamó. -¿Danny, estás bien?

-¿Uh?- Abrí los ojos y vi su mirada violeta posada con preocupación sobre la mía. –Sí, estoy bien.

-No es un buen lugar para perder la consciencia, Danny.

-Lo lamento, he estado algo absorto. ¿Decías?

Suspiró enojada. –Te decía que posiblemente me tome unas vacaciones…y que quiero que vayas conmigo…

-Sam…¿estás segura? No me parece prudente que…

-Aquí la jefa soy yo.- Se mofó y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. –Danny, es en serio, no puedo continuar con esto, necesito un descanso.

-Bien, en dado caso deberíamos conseguir a alguien que se encargue durante nuestra ausencia, no es seguro dejarlo en manos de los operarios internos.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero nos encargaremos luego. ¿Qué dices, vienes conmigo?

La idea de pasar unos cuantos meses alejado de todo, con ella, sin nada más que hacer que disfrutar de la compañía mutua, posiblemente en una playa…se me antojó increíblemente tentadora y la sonrisa que se tejió sobre su rostro me dijo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Te dejaré escoger el destino.- Guiñó un ojo.

-Hecho.

-¡Me alegra tanto escuchar eso!

En ese instante llegó el mesero con la carta de vinos y cada quien tomó la suya. El sujeto calvo se retiró y al seguirlo con la mirada vi la pista del enorme restaurante siendo ocupada por muchas parejas que se disponían a bailar el complicado ritmo de un rock latin-jazz. Miré a mi acompañante con picardía y con una sonrisa curiosa, llena de pánico y expectativa, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Me levanté, cruce la mesa y le extendí la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Sonrió abiertamente y aceptó mi invitación tomando mi mano con la suya. El contacto lo sentí como estática y cuando ella me miró con la respiración agitada, entendí que lo había sentido también. Caminamos hasta la pista y pasó sus brazos tras mi cabeza mientras le tomaba por la cintura, nos deslizamos al ritmo de la música, empezando como un gesto inocente de confianza, convirtiéndose en una fiera competencia por hacer sucumbir al otro.

Movió sus caderas con desdén a propósito, imprimió fuerza en el ritmo de su paso haciéndome caminar hacia atrás. Sonrió victoriosa. Puse mi frente contra la suya y era yo ahora quien le obligaba a retroceder bajo mi paso. Se deshizo de mi abrazo y aferrándose a una de mis manos dio un par de vueltas antes de regresar a mí y estrellar su mano libre en mi pecho con fuerza. Me miró y deslicé mis manos de nuevo a sus caderas, entre ellas se dio la vuelta y las tomó entre las suyas, deslizándolas desde el torso hasta lo bajo de su cintura mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

La giré de frente y llevé mi mano derecha a su pierna izquierda, levantándola por la rodilla, retiró mi mano con brusquedad y la ubicó sobre su hombro, todo parte de un juego de pasos que se ajustaban perfectamente a la música. Y en medio de ese roce de fuego, en el que solo era consciente de su cuerpo jugueteando con el mío, una canción de escasos minutos se convirtió en una sinfonía de horas.

Bajé mi rostro y le besé con desespero, un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido brotó de su garganta mientras regresaba el gesto con igual necesidad. Nos separamos y respirando agitadamente, notamos que, además de haber terminado la canción, las parejas que habían danzado a nuestro alrededor nos habían dado espacio para convertirse en una audiencia que aplaudía a unos aparentes bailarines profesionales.

-¿Podemos ir a Hawaii?- Pregunté y ella asintió sonriente.

**Continuará.  
**

* * *

_"Bring it on, dipstick"_ Lo siento, tuve que ponerla en inglés D:

Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción del final es "Smooth" de Carlos Santana ft. Rob Tomas, una de mis favoritas, y bastante interesante, por alguna razón ahora que la escucho, siempre pienso DxS...

Tenía que escribir algo más sobre esos dos, lo siento tanto, no pude contenerme...aunque sé que eso no les desagrada XD

Un abrazo.


	12. Soledad

_**sam-ely-ember:** __Perdonen mi tardanza, ya es el colmo que les tenga esperando tanto con ambas historias. En fin, estoy oficialmente en vacaciones pero no prometo prontas actualizaciones: por un lado, mi musa está ausente escribiendo para anime -___- por otro, trabajaré este mes y medio que tengo y eso me dejará con muy poco tiempo libre..._

_Aún así el reto sigue en pie: terminar los fics sea como sea, no importa el costo._

_Bien, hoy se despejarán dudas pero quiero darle una galletita virutal a Gatita Gotica quien adivinó de qué se trataba todo._

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom  
Capítulo 12: **Soledad

* * *

No supe cómo todo había llegado al final, la sala estaba vacía y los meseros estaban recogiendo el desorden de las mesas. Dos de los integrantes del comité de defensa nacional estaban frente a nosotros y Sam estaba intentando deshacerse de ellos desde hace media hora, qué larga despedida estaban dando esos sujetos.

-No conocía sus habilidades sobre la pista de baile, señorita Masters.- Ella intentó decir algo pero la respiración se atoró en su gesto mezcla de sorpresa y alegría fingida. –Debo decir que tiene un compañero excelente.

-Muchas gracias.- Respondí yo, por ambos. Ciertamente no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que yo debía recurrir al uso de la palabra pero hoy la conmoción de Sam lo ameritaba.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.- Dijo el otro hombre. –Hay mucho por hacer mañana y será mejor dormir temprano.

-Si con temprano se refiere a las tres de la mañana, tenga la plena seguridad de que cumplirá su cometido.- Sam aludió con evidente altanería pero los cuatro nos reímos a tono.

-Un placer también haberlo visto hoy, señor Fenton.- Dijo el más anciano al voltearse cuando ya habían dado varios pasos hacia la salida.

¿_Fenton_? Me congelé. La única persona además de mí que conocía ese apellido era Sam, y si mal no recordaba, jamás había mencionado algo al respecto. ¿Cómo rayos supieron que ese era mi antiguo apellido humano? Era además un apelativo que no había aceptado llevar, aún. Continué absorto, dándole vueltas una y otra vez al mismo asunto en mi cabeza.

-Danny, ¿está todo bien?

-S-sí. Es solo que…- ¿estaba paranoico? –…no, es nada. ¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?

-Por supuesto.- Sonrió ampliamente y me tomó del brazo, iniciamos marcha hacia la salida.

Subimos a la limosina, no recordaba quién estaba conduciendo y el hecho de que el vidrio oscuro nublara el campo de visión cerraba aún más las posibilidades de disculparme con el sujeto que había esperado hasta semejante hora sin explicación más allá de un "nos estábamos divirtiendo".

_Fenton. _La palabra me producía escalofríos, era el resumen de una sarta de recuerdos perdidos y emociones desagradables que construían el oscuro pasado que era mi niñez. ¿Cómo lo supo ese sujeto?, ¿cómo? Cerré los ojos y me esforcé por recordar cómo había dado con ese hallazgo, en eso Sam se acomodó bajo mi abrazo y se durmió sobre mi pecho. En mi mente aparecía con claridad un baúl escondido entre un montón de estantes de metal en una habitación que olía a historia, dentro había un diario con las letras V.M. enmarcadas en oro junto a muchas fotos en las que aparecía una pareja acompañando a Vlad Masters: Madeline y Jack Fenton. Sus amigos, _mis padres_.

Lo único que me quedaba de ellos era su apellido y era algo que me hacía sentir más ausente que vivo.

Comencé a sentir un sopor denso que me arrastraba a un sueño incontenible, en medio del letargo, los recuerdos de los días siguientes a ese aparecieron borrosos: las discusiones con el comité, el ultimátum, _esa_ noche con Sam –probablemente la mejor noche de mi vida-, el lento despertar, la noticia del paradero del intruso, el plan de rastreo y búsqueda, la fortaleza, mi encuentro con la fantasma de flamas azules…

Yo estaba peleando con la fantasma de flamas azules. Ese era el último recuerdo vívido que tenía. Esta noche era…nada. No…no tenía razón de ser.

Aún sin abrir los ojos comencé a respirar agitadamente y mis oídos se sintieron entumecer ante un pitido del cual no descubrí la fuente, sentí una presión sobre todo mi cuerpo, mis brazos se tornaron inmóviles y mis piernas parecían adormecerse bajo lo que se sentía como un peso descomunal.

Abrí los ojos y la primera imagen que cobró sentido fue el rostro de una psicópata mujer riendo descaradamente sobre mi rostro. Segundos después entendí que no estaba justo frente a mí, se hallaba unos metros más allá, sosteniendo una guitarra que agitaba con habilidad, guitarra fuente del sonido estridente que me mantenía sordo, y analizándolo instantes después, inmóvil. Difícilmente pude mover el rostro para contemplar la situación: yo estaba literalmente estampado contra la pared mientras la guitarra de la fantasma profería su ataque contra mí, una especie de ondas sonoras visibles se estrellaban con mi cuerpo. Mi traje débilmente destruido y mi rostro un tanto sangrante.

La música cesó.

-Eso está mal.- Dijo la fantasma descendiendo al suelo y bajando la guitarra. Me colapsé contra el suelo mientras el adormecimiento terminaba y el dolor daba inicio. -¿Por qué pudiste romper el encantamiento?- Ladeó el rostro, yo le contemplaba mudo, soportando el ensordecedor pitido de mis oídos. –No importa, acabaré contigo de cualquier forma. Quería darte una muerte gentil pero insistes en hacerlo del modo difícil. Perfecto. Yo puedo lidiar con eso.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y en sus ojos verdes vi el innegable deseo de matarme sin importar el precio. A pesar del dolor me obligué a levantarme, justo a tiempo para esquivar su golpe. Frenó su vuelo a la mitad y regresó a mi posición, no podía hacer nada además de esquivarla: mientras continuara desorientado por el insoportable aturdimiento de mis oídos, no podría concentrarme para atacarla.

-El híbrido quiere jugar al gato y al ratón- tarareó. –Lástima que los ratones no puedan huir para siempre.

-Lástima que el gato no sea más que un perro faldero.- Grité, aburrido de sus comentarios llenos de ironía y burla.

-Mira quien lo dice, toda una vida al servicio de un ser inferior, reducido a nada más que un lacayo.

-¿Y quién eres tú para cuestionar eso? Si hubieses investigado bien sabrías que no soy un sirviente más.

-Oh, ahora me dirás que ella te trata como un igual.- Me congelé. –Bah. ¿Cuándo entenderás que tu papel es como el mío: menos que el secundario? Claro, no tendrás oportunidad de preguntarle, ya que para cuando yo termine contigo, mi señor la habrá eliminado definitivamente.

La sonrisa siniestra que esbozaba no ayudó a la ira que inhibió el dolor de mis heridas, sentí ese conocido dolor de cabeza invadirme y la temperatura corporal subir al punto de nublarme la vista en rojo. Gruñí hasta que mi garganta pareció arder, alcancé a la fantasma y con manos fuertes le tomé por el cuello, la guitarra calló y, acorralándola contra la pared y con la voz destilando odio le dije: -Dime, ¿qué van a hacerle a Sam?

* * *

-Una muerte lenta y dolorosa- me dijo sonriente –eso es lo que le espera.

-No veo por qué no ha hecho lo que debía ya.- Expresé intentando disimular el horrible dolor en el costado. –Si lo que quiere es matarme, ¡hágalo! Aproveche que estoy sola y desprotegida.

-Ah, pero es que eso no tendría ningún merito. ¿Tiene idea de lo mucho por lo que su padre me hizo pasar? Es una venganza que pienso cobrar en igual medida.

-Aún no logro comprender su obsesión por la venganza equilibrada.

-¿Me pide entonces que acabe con usted de forma rápida y sencilla?

-Eso mismo.

Se agachó sobre mí, casi al punto de rozarme, levantó su mano izquierda diagonal a mi cuerpo, preparando algo de energía ectoplásmica en la punta de sus dedos, sonriente, disfrutando el instante. La mano tomó impulso y se detuvo justo antes de impactarme en el torso. Cambió de peso casi imperceptiblemente y con su mano derecha levantó mi blusa para rozar el vendaje que cubría la herida que él me había hecho.

-Es increíble que aún después de ese impacto siga con vida y pueda moverse.- Deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo, despacio. –Quizá me confié demasiado…

Su contacto me estremecía, era una extraña mezcla de miedo y culpabilidad.

-Aunque entiendo bien la debilidad de ese híbrido por las mujeres humanas.- Puso su helada nariz contra mi clavícula. –Su olor es perturbante…

-¿Eso es un halago?- Una sensación de náuseas me cerró la garganta.

-Quizá. ¿Qué le parece si antes de acabar con usted jugamos un poco?

Con su otra mano aprisionó mi mano derecha y la colocó sobre mi cabeza, deslizó su lengua por mi cuello logrando desestabilizarme a causa de la repugnancia y la culpa, apreté los ojos esperando un milagro. Comencé a respirar agitadamente y entendí que el miedo me había humedecido los ojos, el sujeto rió contra mi quijada.

-Todo terminará pronto…

En ese instante supe que iba a morir.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Dijo una voz familiar, giré el rostro hacia uno de los muros a mi derecha y vi a Danny de pie en el extremo de un muro que protegía un camino. Su ropa lucía desgastada y su semblante estaba lleno de ira.

El sujeto sobre mí se levantó y resopló desconcertado cuando vio a su oponente.

-Así que Ember no acabó contigo. Qué mal. Aunque viéndolo bien, no es una gran pérdida, sin mencionar que seguramente te dejó bastante agotado.

-¿Qué no te importa que tu sirviente haya muerto por tu causa?

El sujeto sacudió sus hombros arriba y abajo. -¿Y qué podría hacer al respecto?

-Maldito.- Dijo Danny bajando la voz. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

-Soy un fantasma, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿una marioneta al servicio de inútiles humanos como tú? ¡Me das lástima!

Parpadeé una vez y en ese instante Danny se lanzó desde su posición hasta el sujeto, le tomó por el cuello y atravesaron la pared del costado izquierdo. La habitación quedó en absoluto silencio. Entonces la angustia se liberó y frías lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro.

Ahí estaba yo: sola, inmóvil y a la espera de ver a Danny de regreso y con vida…

-Phantom…- susurré al viento, la voz se quebró. -¡Phantom!

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Sí, lo sé: DanxSam, lo siento, me sedujo, no pude resistirme -___-_

_Yo continuaré escuchando el sinfónico de InuYasha compuesto por Kaoru Wada para la Orquesta filarmónica de Japón. Si pueden, consígalo, es maravilloso, se llama "Wind Symphonic Theme Collection"._

_No digan nada ¬¬ InuYasha es lo más..._

_Un abrazo gigante._


	13. Desenlace

_**sam-ely-ember:**__ De verdad que no tengo vergüenza, soy una mala persona por tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo, y no hay justificante excepto por decir que le he dedicado más tiempo a mis otros fandoms –cofcofinuyashacofcof- de lo debido. Aún así, I won't give up, y aquí está…¡el capítulo final, amigos! Algo impactante –espero- para recompensar la ausencia._

_Agradezcan al tema de batalla de mi anime favorito este capítulo, fue escrito a su ritmo siendo repetido una y otra vez, y otra, y otra… .___._

_Menos blahblah y más acción, mucha acción._

**

* * *

  
Proyecto Phantom  
Capítulo 13: **Desenlace

_

* * *

_

La cabeza me dolía con fuerza, y no era exclusivamente producto de la creciente ira en mi interior: la pared contra la que me había azotado había impactado con fuerza el costado izquierdo. Me levanté un poco aturdido y el sujeto estaba ya en pie, firme, esbozando una inquebrantable sonrisa de triunfo. Fue difícil encontrar equilibrio pero cuando finalmente lo logré, le dediqué la mejor mirada de odio que podía crear. No se inmutó.

-¡Celos!- Alabó sonriente. –Una de las emociones humanas más despreciables, pero curiosamente más cargada de fuerza. ¿No es irónico? Quizá debí haber usado eso desde un principio.

-No fue una idea brillante.- Escupí con odio, recordando la mirada sínica que sostenía al abalanzarse sobre Sam, -Aunque si querías provocarme, felicidades: lo lograste.

-Oh, ¿he de atemorizarme con eso?

-Depende. ¿Estás preparado para irte definitivamente al infierno?

-Según lo que tengo entendido, no puedes matar a un fantasma.

-Créeme, ¡es algo que se puede hacer!

En medio del grito me lancé por la habitación a oscuras dispuesto a dar el primer golpe, ciertamente no sería sencillo acabar con la vida de un sujeto de este calibre, así que para lograrlo debía debilitarlo primero. Pero fue algo que me causó muchas complicaciones. Sin importar la cantidad de golpes que recibiera, sin importar la velocidad o el estilo se las ingeniaba para regresar un golpe igual o más severo, era algo que parecía no tener fin y era yo quien sentía la fatiga del asunto.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Siendo mitad humano sentiría con mayor fuerza el debilitamiento en medio de una batalla. Vaya hora de verlo con claridad.

Luego de asestar un golpe en su abdomen y recibir uno igual sobre el pecho, me deslicé hacia atrás abriendo una amplia brecha entre los dos. Posé una mano sobre el lugar sobre el cual había recibido el golpe, entonces pude observar el lugar en el que me encontraba: era una habitación opaca, monótona, todo ladrillo y oscuridad, sin embargo, a mi lado izquierdo había un gran ventanal ligeramente resaltado por el brillo de la luz de luna, dejando a la vista unos matices rojos, azules y violetas. Regresé la mirada al sujeto, ¿cómo era posible que continuara sonriendo? No había forma de describir la repulsión que sus gestos causaban en mí.

Fue él quien ahora se abalanzó a atacar nuevamente intentando tomarme por el cuello con una mano para lanzar un poco de ectoplasma con la otra, afortunadamente logré darle la espalda a tiempo para impedir que me tomara y rechazando la mano que sostenía ectoplasma con mi codo derecho. Aproveché la oportunidad para golpear su rostro y en cuanto se alejó, encendí un rayo en ambas manos y lo disparé con fuerza. El individuo terminó inconsciente en el suelo.

Me acerqué con paso firme a su posición, observando mi desgastado traje y al tipo hecho trizas en el suelo. Sonreí, malévolamente y cuando todo estuvo en silencio, pude sentir nuevamente ese dolor insoportable en mi cabeza.

-No te confíes, híbrido,- Habló con voz quedada. –no creerás que te será tan fácil derrotarme.

Detuve mi caminata inmediatamente, ¿continuaba consciente?, ¿¡cómo era posible!? El sujeto no se levantó, sin embargo alzó su rostro y luego de sonreír, abrió la boca como si quisiese decir algo, sin embargo ningún sonido salió y una fracción de segundo más tarde elevó la voz en una especie de grito fantasmal, un eco similar a los lamentos que los humanos dicen escuchar en los lugares que llaman embrujados, pero éste lamento era poderoso, hizo retumbar las paredes de mi alrededor y me arrojó varios metros a distancia, casi haciéndome atravesar el gran ventanal. En el trayecto, además de sentir las extremidades flojas y el aturdimiento en mi cabeza, me lastimé la espalda por el impacto y el roce con el suelo, un dolor difícil de describir.

Cerré los ojos cuando el grito terminó. En medio del pitido que invadía mi campo sonoro escuché unas pisadas acercándose, luego sentí que algo me tomaba del cuello y me levantaba del suelo. Cuando el aire me faltó, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la cara amoratada del fantasma a quien combatía, y como era costumbre, él estaba sonriendo.

-Cuando acabe contigo,- Me dijo en tono profundo. –buscaré a tu ama y terminaré lo que tú interrumpiste.

La imagen de él sobre Sam se hizo presente, un bajo gruñido brotó de mi pecho y cuando sentí que la cabeza me dolía nuevamente, un tono rojizo se apoderó de mi visión, justo como el día del accidente…

* * *

No podía soportarlo más, la ira producto de la impaciencia y el dolor producto de la angustia terminaron por convertirse en humillantes lágrimas que parecían un río brotando de mis ojos. Me agité furiosa intentando liberar las ataduras que me mantenían pegada al suelo. Qué líder resulté ser: secuestrada por el fantasma que mató a mi padre mientras mi…novio, por llamarlo de algún modo, luchaba contra él en un intento por terminar con todo esto. Y yo estaba aquí, indefensa en medio de un lugar desconocido.

Se escuchó una especie de grito sobre mi cabeza, era parecido a un lamento de fantasma pero fuerte, tanto que hizo retumbar todo el lugar. Eso no podía ser algo bueno. Aún más mortificada, intenté de nuevo zafar mis muñecas de las ataduras pero no logré más que un enorme moretón en cada una. Si continuaba agitándome, la cuerda terminaría por quemar la piel y pronto empezaría a sangrar hasta perder la conciencia. Tenía que pensar en algo, pronto.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer? No tenía armas y solo podía mover mi cabeza, gritar no sería de ayuda ya que probablemente nadie me escucharía. Este día no podía terminar de peor manera.

-¿Señorita Masters?- Llamó una voz femenina. -¡Señorita Masters! ¿Se encuentra aquí?- La voz se acercó y una mujer morena de ojos verdes apareció a mi costado. –No se preocupe, la sacaremos de aquí.

Yo asentí en silencio. ¿La había visto en algún lugar? No se me hacía conocida.

-¡Tucker, la encontré, ven pronto!- Gritó hacia la dirección en la que vino y cuando regresó el rostro hacia mí, reconocí su uniforme. Ella era uno de mis…_hombres._ –Descuide, en cuanto Tucker llegue, la liberaremos.-

En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo hacía ella sola? Fue entonces cuando vi que su brazo derecho yacía inmóvil a su costado, probablemente roto. Me sentí afortunada, al menos mis daños eran menores y probablemente provocados por mí misma. Bien, eso último hizo que me sintiera idiota.

-¡Tu brazo!- Grité alarmada. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Esto?- Se rió. –Es una herida menor, las he sufrido peores.

-¿De verdad?

-Soy de la nueva división,- se explicó. –como tuvimos poco tiempo el entrenamiento fue muy difícil, especialmente siendo una mujer. Pero créame que todo lo hice con gusto.

-¡Valerie!- Gritó un hombre, posteriormente apareció un joven de tez morena y gafas, portando también un uniforme de la organización. -¡Genial, la encontraste! Señorita Masters, me alegra que esté bien.

El joven sacó un pequeño cilindro plateado que resultó ser un láser, rompió las cuerdas de mis muñecas para luego seguir con las de mis tobillos, mientras me levanté, Valerie me ayudó con su brazo bueno mientras yo me frotaba las muñecas.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.- Anunció Tucker. -¿Puede caminar, señorita?

-Eso creo, pero necesitaré ayuda.- Confesé, apenada. Estos sujetos sabían quién era yo y qué necesitaba, darían todo por mí, su jefe, y yo apenas había descubierto su existencia.

-No se preocupe,- consoló Valerie. –puede usarnos como muletas.

Me ayudaron a ponerme en pie y cada quien tomó uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro para llevarme hasta la salida. Fue algo bueno, los tobillos me dolían demasiado como para apoyar los pies por mí misma. Caminaron a mi paso, eso hizo que me sintiera peor pues caminaba al ritmo de una anciana, aunque ninguno dijo nada.

Pareció que trascurrieron horas mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, finalmente pude ver el cielo estrellado y la luna brillando sobre el césped. Los…cuerpos estaban siendo recogidos y montados por los pocos hombres que aún podían moverse. Me llevaron un cerca de un helicóptero pero yo me negué a subir y me senté sobre el césped, húmedo ya por el rocío, debía ser de madrugada.

-Señorita, por favor, debe subir para ser atendida inmediatamente.

-No,- repetí. –No me iré hasta que Phantom salga de ese lugar.

-Pero…

-No hay peros, Valerie, no me iré.

Ambos suspiraron y se sentaron a mi lado, Valerie quedó más cerca a mí. Pasamos varios minutos en silencio en los que repasé los últimos instantes, recordé que ella había mencionado que hacía esto por gusto, decidí preguntarle el porqué, quizá por curiosidad o quizá porque quería detener a mi imaginación volando entre los posibles resultados de la batalla de Danny.

-Valerie, allá dentro dijiste que hacías esto por gusto. ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

-Bueno…- Vaciló. –Soy hija única, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña así que papá cuidó de mí, era un buen hombre, ¿sabe?, yo lo admiraba mucho.- Me estremecí con el relato, era similar…bueno, era similar a mi vida. –Cuando cumplí 16 años, unos fantasmas invadieron el lugar en el que yo vivía y mi padre dio su vida por protegerme. Ellos acabaron con él.- Apretó los ojos y endureció el gesto. –Yo decidí que haría algo por recompensar aquello y es por eso que estoy aquí. Mi vida fue muy difícil, trabajando desde muy joven para lograr sobrevivir, pero esto vale la pena.- Levantó el rostro y sonrió. –Gracias.

-N-no hay de qué.- Tartamudeé, no veía esto como una salida adecuada pero a ella parecía hacerle feliz. -¿Qué hay de ti? Te llamas Tucker, ¿verdad?- Hablé al joven y él asintió.

-No hay mucho que contar.- Dijo en tono despreocupado. –Era esto o la milicia y ciertamente no estoy de acuerdo con el gobierno de este país, además, aquí me dan la oportunidad de hacer lo que me gusta.

-¿Y eso es…?- Le incité a continuar, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de una forma tan cercana además de Danny y mi papá y era…agradable.

-Tecnología. Cualquier cosa de programación, investigación o construcción, nos entrenan en todas las facetas, eso fue su idea.- Me dijo y yo asentí. –La batalla no es lo mío pero es mejor que prestar servicio militar.

Sonreí inconscientemente, me sentía un poco menos ansiosa al hablar con ellos dos. Definitivamente debía hacer algo por ellos si salíamos de esta situación. Un hombre con un botiquín llegó a nuestro encuentro y yo insistí para que tratara a Valerie primero, lo mío podía esperar.

Entonces una nueva explosión llamó mi atención, un enorme ventanal de colores se despedazó en un costado.

* * *

Cuando estrellé al sujeto con el ventanal mi cuerpo sonrió y se agitó en respiraciones violentas, vi cómo el tipo ascendía hasta llegar al techo y decidí seguirle. Arriba, el viento soplaba con fuerza y era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos en medio de la ventisca. Sentía todo arder dentro de mí, la gama de rojos que mis ojos percibían ayudaba a la sensación de estar quemándome a pesar de saber que era yo quien me encontraba en mejores condiciones. El fantasma deshizo su sonrisa de forma permanente y me miraba con penetrantes ojos de furia, había lastimado uno de sus brazos y su traje estaba tan deshecho como el mío.

-Maldito,- me dijo. –No podrás ganarme, no tienes como.

Mi cuerpo habló por sí mismo, aunque yo estuve de acuerdo con él. –Te mataré, a eso vine y lo cumpliré.

-Inténtalo. ¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con el fantasma que mató al poderoso Vlad Masters? ¡Tú eres nadie!

-Mi nombre es Phantom.- Susurré pausada y toscamente. –Y si hay algo que Vlad no pudo controlar, fue a mí.

De forma simultánea saltamos al centro y comenzamos una nueva ronda de golpes, rayos y dolor. Jamás había estado tan desgastado pero mi cuerpo parecía ignorar el esfuerzo que requería mantenerse despierto y luchar al mismo tiempo. Lo cierto era que no me importaba, no sentía el dolor, la angustia ni la ansiedad, solo el deseo de matar y esa sensación abrasadora sobre mí; el dolor de cabeza fue reemplazado por una neblina que cubrió el buen juicio y dejó a flote la ira.

El fantasma tomó mi cabeza con su mano, me inmovilizó e impactó mi cabeza contra el suelo Sentí rodar la sangre por mi frente…o quizá era ectoplasma, pero el dolor fue insoportable, me quedé tendido un rato.

Esto debía acabar, ahora.

Sentí un pie apoyarse sobre mi espalda, se retiró y regresó con fuerza inhumana, rompiendo un par de costillas en el proceso. Los golpes continuaron.

-¡Eres un simple humano que se cree fantasma!- Gritó él. –No tienes derecho a tener los mismos poderes que yo. Te acabaré y serás un fantasma por completo. Eso si tienes suerte.

Las patadas me sumieron en una repentina inconsciencia. ¿Así iba a acabar todo? Era una forma bastante estúpida de morir y también bastante humillante. ¿Qué diría Vlad? Había hecho una promesa que debía cumplir hasta que mi vida terminara pero no pensé que sería tan pronto, ¿se enojaría conmigo?

¿Y qué haría Sam ahora? Ella era fuerte pero…yo no podía asegurar que su vida continuaría con bien. Ella era mi responsabilidad, pero más allá de eso, yo la amaba y pensar que todo había acabado aquí era doloroso. Eso solo fue incentivo para que la sensación de quemazón se incrementara. Gruñí de nuevo y doblé mis brazos para tomar impulso, me levanté quedadamente y al estar medianamente arrodillado, me hice intangible y escapé de la presa de mi atacante.

-¡Eso no te servirá de nada, híbrido!- Gritó. –Estás acabado y yo iré por Masters cuando esto termine.

Desgraciado. El dolor de mis costillas desapareció con la ira y ya que estaba al lado del sujeto, me hice visible e incrusté mi mano derecha bajo su quijada con fuerza.

-¡No le pondrás un dedo encima, bastardo!- Ahondé mis dedos y sentí todo crujir mientras adentraba en su rostro. –Morirás, para siempre.

Encendí ectoplasma en la mano que estaba incrustada en su quijada y en la otra mano hielo, mientras la introducía violentamente en su estómago. El sujeto gimió y mi poder se extendió por todo su cuerpo, logrando una extraña mezcla de colores similares al aguamarina. Retiré mis manos y su figura terminó por congelarse en un gesto de dolor absoluto. Me abalancé sobre él y en medio de disparos y golpes lo reduje a trozos de nada. Aún así, el deseo de acabarle continuaba y no quedé satisfecho hasta que pareció hacerse polvo para luego derretirse rápidamente.

Me arrodillé y estrellé los puños en el suelo. Había terminado.

Volé un tanto y me deslicé por el frente de la fortaleza hasta tocar el césped, la visión de gamas rojizas no desaparecía pero el dolor en mis costillas se hizo presente. Me llevé una mano al costado e intenté contener el dolor conforme comencé a caminar en dirección a la gente, estaba seguro de no tener energía suficiente para emprender un vuelo veloz.

Las borrosas figuras cobraron forma, había pocos sobrevivientes de acuerdo a los muchos que habíamos ido. Quedaba un solo helicóptero y tres personas estaban sentadas cerca a él. Reconocí a una de inmediato.

Ella se levantó y caminó en mi dirección lentamente, vi una sonrisa esbozarse en sus labios hasta que, sin levantar el rostro, terminó por abrazarme cuando nos encontramos.

-Sabía que estarías bien.- Suspiró aliviada.

-Te prometí que jamás iba a dejarte.- Pasé el brazo que tenía libre por sus hombros.

Sam levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se desvaneció para dar lugar a una mirada llena de confusión.

-Tus ojos…son como los de aquella vez…

-Déjalo.- Desvié la mirada. –Estaré bien.

-Esa vez no estuve presente pero no es necesario para saber que algo pasa contigo.

-Sam…estoy aquí, ¿no te basta?

-Supongo.- Estaba enojada.

Posteriormente subimos al helicóptero y este partió con velocidad de regreso a la mansión. Supuse que posteriormente alguien vendría a encubrir el desastre que habíamos causado, lo bueno era que habíamos cumplido todo dentro del plazo y las cosas seguirían su curso natural. Lo más importante: Sam estaba a salvo.

Todos fuimos llevados a la enfermería pero fui yo quien permaneció más tiempo. Me conectaron una especie de suero azulado cuyo contenido preferí desconocer, estuve una semana recostado en la misma camilla.

El último día Sam fue a visitarme, ya no me dolía la cabeza ni veía en rojo pero sabía que mis ojos no habían recuperado su tono habitual, a pesar de estar en mi forma humana, y eso a ella le preocupaba. No dejaban que entrara pero me vio desde la ventana, su gesto duro cambió por una sonrisa de orgullo que me levantó el ánimo, al parecer, tenía confianza en que esto cesaría.

**...  
**

* * *

_No ha terminado amigos, ¿quieren epílogo? Bien, eso vendrá, pronto._


	14. Epílogo

**sam-ely-ember:** Lo sé, lo sé, prometí terminar esto pronto pero tuve dificultades. Mi tía fue hospitalizada un par de días, hoy ya se encuentra bien y le dieron de alta pero eso ocupó casi toda la semana. En fin, espero les guste.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, no he contestado los últimos, lo cierto es que he estado algo ociosa y cansada, pero créanme que leo absolutamente todo lo que envían. Un abrazo y nos vemos en una próxima historia, si Dios quiere, finalizando Julio-empezando Agosto.

* * *

**Proyecto Phantom  
Epílogo

* * *

**

_  
Querido Vlad:_

_En primera instancia reconozco que es bastante idiota el hecho de escribirte una  
carta que no leerás y que el viento se llevará minutos después de dejarla sobre  
tu tumba, pero es algo que considero mi responsabilidad y que me otorga un  
sentimiento de tranquilidad._

_Como segundo punto, puedo contarte que todo está bien, más que bien, está  
perfectamente. Finalmente logramos derrotar al sujeto que terminó con tu vida  
y la satisfacción que nos brinda es inimaginable, sin mencionar que logramos  
terminar todo antes del plazo establecido por el comité. ¡Deberías ver la cara  
de esos sujetos!, fue tan divertido, no hay cómo explicar lo mucho que me  
agradó la expresión de horror en sus rostros. Al parecer, nos dejarán en paz por  
un largo tiempo y eso sí que es aliciente._

_Me tomaré unas vacaciones. Pero no creas que dejaré cabos sueltos, Danny me  
acompañará, por alguna extraña razón quiere alejarse lo más posible del país así  
que iremos a Europa por unos meses, yo estaré segura. En casa he cedido  
temporalmente las responsabilidades a dos personas increíbles, una de ellas es  
Valerie Gray, es relativamente joven –tiene mi edad- pero tiene quizá más entereza  
que yo misma; la otra persona es un chico extremadamente inteligente, quizá el más  
listo que haya conocido, se llama Tucker Foley y conoce perfectamente tu trabajo.  
Lo sé, eso me sorprendió a mí también._

_¿Cómo me encuentro? Bastante bien en realidad. Es increíble que haya transcurrido  
tan solo un mes desde ese encuentro y todo haya cambiado de forma tan drástica.  
En palabras de Danny: "te has vuelto menos severa". Y tiene mucha razón, me encuentro  
en paz conmigo misma y a raíz de todo lo ocurrido esa vez, me doy la oportunidad  
de conocer a los demás y dejar que ellos me conozcan a mí. El cambio ha sido extraño  
para todos, pero ha dado buenos frutos: pronto tendremos que mudarnos, este espacio  
nos quedó pequeño._

_¿Danny? Él está bien…pero hay un problema, de hecho creo que si pudieras lo matarías.  
No sé cómo decir esto de manera sutil así que lo haré de forma ridícula: vamos a tener  
un bebé. Ya lo sé, eso te crispa los nervios pero créeme cuando te digo que todo es  
fabuloso, y quizá a eso también se deba mi cambio severo. Quiero ser una buena  
madre…como mi mamá._

_Oh sí, hay algo que debes saber respecto a él: pudimos controlar a su fantasma  
interior. Me duele saber que tú debiste enfrentar el modo difícil para socavarlo y que  
ahora todo se reduce a una mezcla híbrida de sangre y ectoplasma purificado –muy  
difícil de obtener-. Aunque he de reconocer que Danny fue quien tomó el control de  
sí mismo: no lo sabe pero esperábamos resultados de dos a tres semanas, su fuerza  
de voluntad lo redujo a una. Me confieso asombrada._

_Te extraño mucho, papá, las cosas van bien pero nunca ha sido lo mismo sin ti.  
Danny recalca que te sentirías muy orgulloso de ver mi trabajo pero es algo que no  
puedo creer si no viene de tus palabras, algo que jamás sucederá. Por eso siempre  
daré mi máximo y me esforzaré hasta el cansancio para ser como tú querías que yo  
fuera: invencible._

_Pero por ahora me dedicaré a esta nueva faceta de madre, no va a ser sencillo pero  
no me preocupo más de lo debido, sé por experiencia propia que tener hijos de un  
híbrido mitad fantasma no representa riesgos adicionales. Cómo me gustaría que  
estuvieras aquí y pudieras ver a tus nietos crecer, no te imagino como abuelo pero  
no me cabe duda de que serías uno fantástico, menos estricto, eso es seguro. Ahora  
todos se preparan para mi ausencia, será lo menos público posible, y esperamos  
que mientras tanto, nada malo ocurra, creemos que lo peor ya pasó y pudimos  
superarlo._

_Hace poco recordé esa discusión que tuvimos hace muchos años cuando me  
gradué de la secundaria y te rogué para que me dejaras entrar en una universidad  
y no me lo permitiste. Ahora debo agradecértelo, no sería quien soy y no tendría  
lo que tengo si no fuera por esa decisión que, en ese entonces, pareció poco  
sensata y bastante egoísta. Siempre supiste que todo terminaría bien, ¿verdad?  
Admiro mucho eso de ti._

_Me extendí un poco en palabras, lo lamento, incluso omití varias cosas para ser breve  
pero creo que no lo logré. Te quiero papá, siempre lo haré y me enorgullece mucho  
ser tan parecida a ti. Gracias por todo._

_Sam._

_PD: Danny envía saludos, te promete que todo se hará como es debido y nos  
casaremos antes de que nazca el bebé. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan estricto  
contigo? Detesto las bodas. En fin…espero que estés presente._

_..._


End file.
